Digimon Keepers
by FFIX Paine
Summary: A new Adventure is about to begin Please R
1. And so it begins again

This was my first attempt at a digimon fic be kind-

Digimon Keepers Ep 1 "**And So It Begins again**"

Click…. Click…Click…

"I feel it in the stream"

Click…. Click…Click…

"I sense it growing stronger"

Click…. Click…Click

"Much has changed and no data remains"

Renamon ran from the approaching darkness, but no matter how fast she ran it was right behind her getting faster picking up speed, and soon it will overtake her, she dodged into a crack in the rock face, she panted and looked out, she leaned against a rock, and took a deep breath and lookout again and still nothing was there but she could still feel it somewhere near. Then she looked up, and there it was before she could react it dived at her as she screamed.

A red hair girl woke up in a deep sweat and panicked.

"It was only a dream, it had to be that felt so real, was Renamon in trouble she had to find out" said the girl getting dressed.

Her name was Rika Nonaka, and a year ago she had an adventure that took her to another world, with at the time fellow Tamers and now were her friends Takato and Henry, each of them had what was called a Digimon, which is a creature created by electrons, which they lost them in the final battle with the d reaper.

Rika left her room, and headed off to speak with Takato, and Henry, about her dream to see if they had one too.

When she reached them they were already talking about something, and it didn't seem to be pleasant conversation at all.

"What going on?" Rika asked curiously.

"I got an email, and when open the attachment and all it was the End is near" Said Henry

"What was the email address?" asked Rika.

"None all it was gibberish, computer language" said Henry handing Rika a piece of paper.

"0100100010010101," said Rika Reading it out loud.

"I was suggesting that he take it to his father, when you showed up" said Takato

"That's a first Takato with a good idea for the first time since I meet you," said Rika handing the paper back to Henry.

"Ok" sighed Henry.

Henry Turned and headed home, followed by Rika, and Takato,

When they reached there Henry's dad was busy typing away on his laptop computer sitting in a lawn chair in front of the house.

"Um dad" said Henry.

"What is it son," said Henry's dad looking away from the laptop he was typing on.

"I hate to bother you with this but today, I received a weird email and all it had was this computer code as an address do you know what it could means," said Henry placing the paper in front of his father.

"This is just simple computer language," said Henry's dad looking at it briefly.

"I know but is it possible to translate it," said Henry.

"Yes but it will take time" said Henry's dad.

"Time we might not have because Renamon is in trouble" said Rika coming close to losing her cool this mid sentance.

"What do you mean, what is going on" asked Takato.

"I had a strange dream where Renamon was being chased by something I woke up as soon what ever it was has her cornered," said Rika.

"I may have some answers, but even I have questions," said a voice coming from behind them.

"What the hell am I seeing things can someone pinch me?" said Takato

"Who the heck are you and why are you eaves dropping on us" said Henry looking at the awe struck Takato and the stranger for answers.

"Your not seeing thing I am Koushiro Izumi, my friends call me Izzy, and I received that same email that you did." said Izzy "Um you were talking out loud in the middle of a crowded street that sort a invitation for eaves dropping,"

"I thought you were a cartoon character," said Takato.

"Um I get that a lot but the fact is Digimon the series was based on a true story, so you are Digidestined" said Izzy.

"Yes but the digital world didn't look the same as the one in the show," said Takato.

"There are many layers to the digital world you just saw one of them, probably as many as the stars in the sky" said Izzy.

"What is this about you being able to answer some of our questions, I really want to hear it?" said Henry.

"But first I want to ask if you were the Digidestined who were the one who defeated the D reaper nearly a year ago, and lost your Digimon partners" said Izzy looking at Rika who was staring a hole in him.

"Yes we were them," said Takato.

"Ok I decrypted that code and it and it translated into a count down clock," said Izzy turning his laptop around.

"Counting down to what" asked Rika calming herself.

"I don't know and that's what scares me," said Izzy with a look of concern

"What can we do to help?" said Rika.

"Come with me, I can help you get your Digimon back because we need as much help against who or what ever this thing is the digital world might be in danger" said Izzy

Later that day-

Somewhere some a dark force is setting their plans into motion.

A dark figure with glassed dressed in a blue and purple outfit with a cape that looked like wings

"You know what to do partner," said the dark figure.

A figure appeared in front of the dark figure and then disappeared.

The dark figure looked up at the towers, and cracked an evil grin then walked up to the wall, and knocked down the door that read fire exit setting of an alarm which didn't seemed to phase him, he entered through the door he knocked down.

Hey there kid said two men in black running towards the dark figure.

He dodged one figure knocking one of the men in black out with one hit, and has the man hit the ground he vaporized.

"What the hell are you?" said the other man in black.

The dark figure grabbed the man in black and stuck his hand into his forehead.

"That where it is?" said the Dark Figure.

Running the down the hall he bumped into more men in black taking them out as easy as the first two.

He entered a storage room, and looked around till something caught his eye, then let out a loud whistle and the figure that was with him outside the building appeared again.

"Here is one piece of my planned I have Juggernaut" said the dark figure grinning as he disappeared with partner holding the thing they came for.

"This Digidestined HQ this is where we keep track of Digimon sightings all over the world we are called the Digimon Keepers as in Keepers of the Digital World as in we protect it" said Izzy.

"And look cool doing it" said a boy wearing goggles wearing a jacket with flame design.

"Don't pay attention to him that just Davis" said Izzy.

"Sorry this all cool in stuff but why didn't you help us with the D Reaper it threatened to envelope the entire world and destroy the Digital world" said Rika slamming her into the desk in front of her.

'I am sorry about that but we were busy with a bit of a crisis of our own with a virus" said Izzy.

"I kick its ass totally" said Davis.

Suddenly they were blinded slightly by a bright flash

A girl with a pink and white shirt and yellow shorts giggled.

"And this is Kari Kamiya I can tell by the blinding flash of light" said Izzy rubbing his eyes.

"Nice to meet you" said Kari offering her hand to Rika, which she just gave her a dirty look to.

"Um don't mind her, she's not a people person at first" said Takato laughing face turning a slight reddish color putting his hand behind his head

"Nice to meet you too" said Henry shaking Kari's hand.

"Tell her about the crush you had on her" Takato whispered loudly nudging Henry in the side.

Henry face went a deep color of red as he slowly backed away.

"And beside her is another resident genius, the one with dark blue hair wearing totally gray outfit his name is Ken Ichijouji" said Izzy pointing to the person beside Kari.

"Hi everything is ready for Digimon retrieval in the lab," said Ken

A person rushed into the room and said, "The Bureau of Administrative Services has been broken into"

A man with black shades holding a cigarette light entered the room, and walked up to Ken and said Ken Ichijouji AKA Digimon Emperor you're under arrest.

"What are you talking about Yamaki?" said Izzy stepping in between the man with the shades and ken.

"This is what I am talking about" Yamaki said pulling out a disk and handing it to Izzy.

Izzy took the disk and put it in the computer in front of the room and pressed play.

On the video a dark figure appeared dressed in a black and blue outfit with a cape that looked like wings.

"Dude Ken that is you?" said Davis.

"How could that be?" Kari said looking at Ken confusedly

To Be Continued…

"What the heck is going on, and who the heck is this guy and is it really ken? To find out tune into the next Digimon Digital Monsters"


	2. Reunion

It seemed like a dream come true, meeting the people I only thought were cartoon characters but then something happened, I don't know what is was but everyone is upset, and Yamaki has shown up, and is arresting Ken for breaking into The Bureau of Administrative Services, did he actually do it?

Digimon Keepers ep2 "Reunion"

"This is ridicules, I have been here the full time" said Ken visibly upset as the accusations that he was the Digimon emperor again.

"Any one to collaborate you alibi," said Yamaki clicking his cigarette light impulsively.

"I know him, and he's not that person anymore" Kari said in a shocked tone.

I repeat do you have and witnesses to where you were earlier," said Yamaki.

"You have to believe it wasn't me," said Ken.

"Cut him some slack please," said Takato stepping into path of both Yamaki and Izzy.

"Yes that tape proves nothing can you even prove that even ken and not some imposter" said Davis shoving past both Takato, and Izzy, coming this close to being in Yamaki face.

"Its enough evidence to haul him away" said Yamaki clicking his cigarette lighter with irritation in his voice.

"Listen to me buddy he said it wasn't him it wasn't him get the drift!" shouted Davis knocking the lighter out of Yamaki's hand.

It didn't even faze Yamaki he didn't even look like he was going to even pick up the lighter, he just stood there like it didn't even happen.

"He is coming with me, I insist," said Yamaki.

"Excuse me who ever you are, what gives you the right to come in here? and take away any one here" Said a sarcastic voice behind Yamaki.

Yamaki turned to come face to face, with a guy with a guitar on his back.

"Matt I'm glad you're here, Mr. Shades here was going to arrest Ken" Shouted Davis raising his fist into the air.

"He broke into The Bureau of Administrative Services, I am here to arrest him and retrieve Juggernaut from him and my patience is running out" said Yamaki now gritted

"Its my say if he goes with you or not and take orders from no one you have no authority here, now leave before I get security to drag you out and throw you hard enough that you need your ass removed from your face" said Matt stepping close enough to Yamaki to smell his breath.

"You haven't heard the last from me I'll be back," said Yamaki as he turned around and stormed off.

"Izzy I leave on tour and you let things go to heck, remind me not to leave you in charge again" Matt said grinning sarcastically in Izzy's direction.

"This isn't my fault," chuckled Izzy.

"Yeah its Kens for robbing what ever Mr. Shades said I shall take these cute girls away from this creepy evil dude;" Davis Said mockingly putting his arms around Kari and Rika.

Both Kari and Rika slapped Davis in unison leaving red marks on both of his cheeks

Rika glared at Davis.

"I was only kidding girls, sheesh don't need to rip off my head," Davis said backing away from them.

"Rika hasn't been here long and you are hitting on her already" said Ken giving Davis a stern look.

"Ken like I said it was a joke" said Davis.

"Your jokes are not funny I keep telling you that but you never listen," said Ken looking rather angry.

"Break it up you too, we need to get their digimon back ,but first give me your Digivice," said Izzy sounding really irritated.

Henry, Takato, and Rika hand Izzy their Digivices

Izzy took them looked at them saying, "So these are D-arcs" gesturing for them to follow him.

They reached a lab full of large computer computers and what looked like scanners.

Izzy place their D-arcs onto one of those scanners.

A picture of it appeared on the large screen, and then it dissolved into a look of the inside of the d-arc.

Hmm said Izzy typing something with the keyboard and a green card popped out a slot.

Izzy hands Takato saying "thanks to you I was able to modify and make a better Digivice for you, this upgrade is in this card, and all the other will get it soon when you use that card"

Took the card swiped it through the d-arc saying "Digi Modify, Digi upgrade"

The D-arc began to glow and change shape and still look like his d-arc but egg shaped.

"I call it the D-4 it still has the Digi modify like your old digivice but it now works with the crest, and Egg system like the D-3," said Izzy.

"Cool I use to have the Toy of the D-3" said Takato grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

"Soon as we get your Digimon back, we can get to the problem at Hand finding out the truth behind this footage of what appears to be the Digimon Emperor" said Matt

"I know Yamaki isn't going to give up he can be really obsessed. I wonder what was stolen" Henry said scratching his head thinking out loud.

"I would like to know too But this is just as important" said Izzy.

"Over there is the Digitizers, it bring digimon to the real world, now Takato place your D-4 on the scanner" said Izzy pointing to the thing that looked like a star trek transporter pad and in front of that was a pedestal that looked like photo copier scanner.

"I invented this device buts not actually been tested" said Ken stepping into the room followed by Kari, Davis, and a boy wearing a yellow and blue shirt

"Sorry I was late, I heard about what is going," said the boy with Kari.

"Oh this is Takeru, we all call him T.K." said Kari.

T.K smiled as he walked up and shook Takato, Henry, and Rika's hand saying "Hi it's nice to meet you guys"

Takato walked up to the Digitizer and place his D-4 on the pad.

"Now activating Digitizer," said Izzy typing on a keyboard and flipping a twitch.

"Digimon immerging," stated the Computer as the pad glowed blindingly.

When the light subsided in its place there was a red dragon like creature with strange marks.

"Guilmon" shouted Takato running and embracing the creature.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he hugged Guilmon so happy to see him again.

"Takatomon" said Guilmon licking Takato happily.

Henry did the same as Takato putting his D-4 on the pad, and Terriermon appeared.

"Now its your turn Rika, time to get your partner" said Izzy.

Is she going to show up, what if something bad happened to her, and she doesn't appear Rika thought to her-self?.

"She is not just a partner, she is my friend" shouted Rika.

"I know I have like yours too called Patamon, and its time to get your friend back," said T.K. putting his hand on Rika shoulder.

Rika blushed slightly nodded, and walked up to the digitizer and place her D-4 on the pad.

The Digitizer did the glow thing again' and a Fox like creature appeared on the pad.

"Something is wrong with Renamon," said Rika running toward the Digitizer.

"Rika" said Renamon then swayed back and forth and collapsed, and as so Rika caught her, all the screens in the room turned red and flashed Bio immerging.

"What the heck is that, and it's loud," Davis shouted covering his ears.

"A digimon is immerging into the real world Takato, Kari and T.K. go and investigate your new D-4 will point you to where its immerging" said Matt.

"Before you go here are some cards that you need to fight with do as Takato shows you" Izzy said as he handed Kari and T.K. both a deck of green cards.

"Why am I not invited to this battle?" demanded Davis stepping his foot impatience.

"The reason is you are needed here to keep an eye on ken with Rika because it hasn't been proven yet that it's not him on that footage" Matt whispered to Davis and Rika trying not to let ken hear them.

"I have to get Gatomon, she is sleeping in the rest area," said Kari when they left the computer room.

"So is my Patamon but eating instead of sleeping," said T.K. shrugging with slight embracement.

They both got there digimon, then left with Takato, and Guilmon.

When they got there, the whole area was covered in a white mist.

"I remember this, a digimon with appear out of it" said Takato point at the mist.

To Be Continued…

When will this Digimon show itself? To find out tune into the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters


	3. Out of the Mist

Yamaki came here to dragging off Ken, When a person named Matt showed up and showed him who was in charge, and then Guilmon and I were reunited, everything was going great until Renamon was brought back and she collapsed, Is Renamon ok? and is Ken the one who broke into Yamaki's building

Digimon Keepers ep3 "**Out of the Mist**"

"Why should I babysit Kenny, instead of fighting a cool battle with my new D-4" Davis grumbled quietly to himself, while Rika stroke unconscious Renamon's head.

"Wake up Renamon" said Rika wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to remain looking strong.

"I am ok Rika" said Renamon struggling to move.

"Stay still Renamon you are hurt, what did this to you?" said Rika still stroking Renamon's head.

"A Digimon I have never seen before" Said Renamon coughing managing to sit up.

"Rika hugged Renamon tightly saying, "I'm glad you are ok"

"I barely know her but I am glad Renamon is ok" said Davis.

"Me too by the way what is the crest system I was told about?" said Henry

"The Crest System is very complex. It uses the aura of the being that's using it to give power to another." Said voice from across from the entrance to the computer room.

"Huh who are you?" said Henry, confused by the suddenly appearance of a person he hasn't meet.

"I am Seira, and I'm going to put it in lemans terms so you can understand, Whoever uses the crest, gives part of their own energy to power up their Digimon." Said a girl wearing black leather pants, with a studded belt and a black shirt.

"Good the transfers Digidestined from Kyoto has arrived finally," said Matt

"I'm not an idiot," said Henry clearly annoyed at what Seira said.

"Sorry but I was use to be surrounded by them like I was in Kyoko." said Seira.

"I think it wasJOE KIDO that was in charge of of the Kyoto Digidestined and I see where your coming from even he's not that type of person still he tended to surround himself with people like he was." sighing Matt

"The nervous klutz people, anyways did you get the upgrade I sent you on the way here." said Izzy trying not to laugh.

"Yes and it is impressive I am looking forward to using the modify system" said Seira pulling out her D-4 and looking at it.

"At the moment we can see it action as soon as the Digimon Bio emerges from the digital field" said Matt gesturing to the monitor.

"By the way what is with the strange floor rug" asked Seira looking at Renamon.

"That is Renamon that's Rika's Digimon she is one of our new Digidestined" said Matt.

"Is it ok I hope it stronger then it looks right now" said Seira

"Its not an it, she is my friend I don't like you referring to like she's nothing" growled Rika standing up glaring at Seira.

"Digimon are just data and that's all there are" said Seira glaring back at Rika.

"Enough you two this isn't the place for this, we have enough problems without members of the team fighting" said shouted Matt walking into of Seira, and Rika, who seemed to getting to maim each other in a cat fight from hell.

"Your not worth my time" said Rika turning her back to Seira.

"Neither are you worth my time" said Seira turning her back on Rika.

"Come with me I will show you around" Ken said Tapping Seira on the shoulder.

Seira looks up and blush slightly saying, "ok anything you say Ken I heard so much about you." She then wrapped herself around Ken's arm, and followed him.

"I like to kick her so hard her genius falls off" said Rika growling under her breath.

This is the control room where view our Digidestined in action, and right now Kari, Takato, and T.K.

Kari is the one in the pink, Takato is the one in the blue with the goggles, and T.K. is the one in the green and the yellow.

In the park Kari, Takato, and T.K. stood waiting for the digimon to Bio Emerge out of the fog.

"I am use to just finding the digimon, and fighting making sure it doesn't hurt anyone" said T.K. with Patamon on his shoulder.

Something seems to appear inside the fog, but just stood there, and as the fog dissipated what ever it was creepy looking beast.

"Wendigomon, Champion level" said Kari reading her D-4 out loud.

Wendigomon caught sight of them and begin to advance on then growling and smashing the pavement along it path.

"Do what I do" said Takato pulling out his deck of shuffling through them, and pulling a card that he was looking for, slides it across the slot on the D-4 "Digi modify, Ankylomon Tail Hammer activate"

Guilmon leaps and smash Wendigomon in the face with what looked like a large metal tail.

Kari pulls a card out of her deck' and does the same thing saying "Digi modify, Pegasusmon Star Shower activate"

Gatomon showers Wendigomon with a dozen beams of light making him stumble and coming close to falling over.

"Howling Destroyer" shouted Wendigomon sending a blasting at Gatomon, which she just managed to dodge by a hair length.

Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon turning into a bigger version of himself and blasts Pyro Blaster into Wendigomon's chest knocking him off his feet.

"Let end this now" said Kari pulling a card and swipes it.

A bow spouts from Gatomon's paw and shoots an arrow of holy energy to fire at Wendigomon saying "Celestial Arrow"

Wendigomon made a horrible noise, as he seemed to be torn apart piece by piece like a flutter of electrons.

Takato high fives Kari saying "That was awesome"

"That was impressive just wait till you see me in action, I cant wait to try that out with my partner Tenshimon" said Seira grinning slyly like a Cheshire cat.

"I can't wait to analyzing it, I have heard so much about you tactics" said Izzy.

"Where did Ken Go?" said Seira looking around the room.

"What the, didn't I tell you two to keep an eye on him Davis, Rika," said Matt sighing to himself.

"Sorry was pre occupied with Renamon" said Rika caressing the side of Renamon's head.

"What going on here why do you need to keep an eye out on one of your own?" said Seira Confusedly.

"Its because he has been accused of breaking in and stealing juggernaut, we ar not sure if it him or not, and we cant take any chances" said Matt.

"I don't believe, and yes ken was the Digimon Emperor but who past isn't a little murky" shout Seira angrily at the news "I'll go find him" she left the room looking for Ken.

"I know this is off topic but how many branches of Digidestined are there" asked Henry breaking the awkward silence.

"There is like maybe a hundred of them out there, you remember the time we united the digidestined all over the world" said Matt

"Yes that was events that The Digimon World Tour episodes were based on?" said Henry.

"Yes that it, and because of that we have all united to protect the digital world." Matt said spinning model world globe.

The dark Figure looked over his monitor and saying "They are impressive and potential threat, if I let them get stronger" said the Dark Figure "Bring in the prison"

An Orgemon dragged in a boy with a gray shirt and he had brown hair, his eyes were half open and he was in a daze.

"Ryo Akiyama, We meet again"

Ogremon shove Ryo Akiyama to the ground in front of the shadow of the dark figure.

"Where am I?" said Ryo rubbing his head and groaning with painful after math of being hit over the head.

"You are in my secret fortress, isn't it neat" said the Dark Figure with a grin spreading across his face.

"Where is .my partner Cyberdramon" said Ryo Akiyama.

"Proposed and gave him a Ring like this" the Dark figure extending his hand past the shadows showing Ryo what looked like a black spiral.

"you monster" said Ryo charging in the dark figures direction till a person wearing mask punched him in the gutt knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Good job now take him away" said the Dark Figure.

To Be Continued-

Whoa Ryo is a prisoner of the Mysterious figure, will the other Digimon rescue him and what will they have to Cyberdramon, To find out tune into the next episode of Digimon Digital monsters.

please review please


	4. Going Mental

We found out there were digidestined around the world, and they have a digidestined branches like this one, and Seira was from the Kyoto branch, which transfer here from, I hope there isn't more like her.

Digimon Keepers Ep4 "Going Mental"

"Today I got reports in from the Joe up at the Kyoto branch, he said that there has been some unexplained Digimon behavior, some are acting unusually violent, I have decided to send a team of four to aide the Joes team investigate this occurrences to find out what is causing, and stop whatever it is." Said Matt

"Please don't let it be me," Seira murmured to herself.

"Since Renamon is still out of commission, and recovering I think it best she cant go" said Izzy typing away on his laptop computer.

"State the obvious why don't you Captain Dweeb," said Seira mockingly.

Izzy just ignore Seira's comments and continued typing away at his laptop computer as if she didn't say anything.

"So the four I am sending are! Ken, and Seira, and Davis, and Takato, you will go as soon as you are ready" said Matt.

"Oh well at least I get in some quality time in the digital world, and I can show these kids what a real digidestined looks like" said Seira putting her hands behind her head and leaning against a wall.

"You said there were many layers to the digital world, which one are you sending them to" asked Takato.

"Alpha zone, the one that the original Digidestined as in me and my friends went to" said Matt smiling.

"Cool" said Takato with a grin spreading across his face.

"It nothing to be excited about all I want to do is get some battling in, so I can show you how great my Digimon is and how your is pathetic data compared to my Tenshimon" said Seira pointing at the rest of the people room.

"God you so annoying, I would take you on if my Renamon was injured" said Rika gritted her teeth.

"I do seem annoying but don't all geniuses seem that way to peons like you that don't understand them" said Seira in mocking.

Rika was about to charge Seira but was held back by Takato, and Kari.

"She is not worth your time, if she going to be an arrogant little bitch" Takato whispered into Rika's ear

"Fine you are right she isn't, I'll be in the Digimon ward keeping Renamon company" said Rika as stormed out of the room.

"Get your Digimon, and come back to head on your mission" said Matt gesturing to the door.

Takato, Ken, Seira, and Davis filed out of the room in ones.

"Seira hold up I want to have minute of your time" said Matt stepping into her way.

"Ok what do you want" said Seira looking flustered.

"Was that necessary? That you insult Rika like, seems like you do not like her since you got here" said Matt.

"I don't know her long enough to not like her yet, but give it time," said Seira smiling sweet and innocently.

"I Cant force you two to get along, but can you at least try to get along please" said Matt placing his hand on Seira's shoulder.

"Ok fine I will try to get along with her" said Seira grinning sweetly again.

Alpha Zone-

"We have gone digital, sorry I always wanted to say that" said Takato as they appeared in the digital world with Guilmon.

"This doesn't look like the way I remember Takatomon" said Guilmon.

"Big whoop its just the digital world, and your Digimon is stupid " Seira said turning and facing Takato with what looked like a girl with fox ears and black angel wings which was Tenshimon.

Appearing behind Takato was Ken holding wormon like someone holding their pet cat and then next was Davis and Veemon.

"Welcome back to our home away from home" said Davis putting his arm around Veemon.

"Its nice to be home again" said Veemon jumping up, and down with excitement nearly knocking Davis over in the process.

"We have to get to the check point and meet up with Joe and his group" said Matt startling everyone because they didn't notice him appearing behind them, he had something that looked like a blue lizard with a horn.

"That must be Gabumon" said Takato excitedly.

"You didn't say you were coming on this mission" said Seira as her face reddened slightly.

"Follow me I came because I was told the Digimon was attacking in this area" said Matt gesture to everyone that meant come here.

As they got closer they heard growling noise that seemed to get louder, and then they got where Matt lead them to, Joe kido was waiting for them and was tending to girl with black hair with blue streaks wearing a torn tube top.

Before Joe could finish the girl jumped away from him and ran up to intercept them.

"Hi Midori, nice to see you again I guess you still stuck with these morons" said Seira hugging the hyper girl.

"You can say that again but it gotten worse since you left they brought in this new person" said Midori gesturing in the direction of a boy with a brown hair petting what seemed like a funny looking armadillo.

"That's Cody and Armadillomon, and he is not new," said Seira.

"Just keep watching," said Midori giving a rabid round of pointing gestures, each getting faster then the next.

A girl with purple hair wearing army dog tag, and a black low cut t-shirt with white long sleeves, and a blue torn sleeve vest. Walked up to Cody and kicked Armadillomon away from him Shouting "get up soldier we have no time to play with our pet Mon's, we have a mission to complete little boy.

"Whoa where the hell did you transfer her from dictator school" said Seira looking rather confused.

"Her name is Alexandria Ramius she prefers to be called Major, and can you please either transfer back or get them to transfer me I cant take any more of her bossing me around" said Midori grasping at Seira collar.

"Why have you been putting up with her I wouldn't, I would have put her in her place as soon as she smarted of at me the first time" said Seira in partly mocking tone.

"Watch and learn because Davis is about to get his ass kicked" said Midori still gesturing madly.

Davis had separated from them, and had walked up to Alexandria, gave a quick angry tap on the shoulder saying "Listen here buddy! You can't treat my friends like that" there was no reply from Alexandria, so Davis went to tap her again, but this time she grabbed him by the finger and twisted it till it was in position that looked rather painful and broke it shoving Davis to the ground, Davis whimpered and went to grasp his hand, but she stamped breaking the entire hand in one hit.

"Please get me out of Psycho land" pleaded Midori.

"You can take her you know," said Seira grinning mockingly.

"I my be good fighting but she is military train as in junior boot camp and I like Cody but not well enough to take her on, if it was you I would" said Midori.

"Let prank her like we did to Joes in the good old days" said Seira giving a evil Mischievous look.

"You are not and I take her up with Joe as soon as the mission is done" said Matt whispering into Seira.

"Even he is afraid of her, you run Tokyo branch can you please transfer me before she gets us all killed" said Midori giving Joe a puppy dog look.

"I will think about it but we have a mission to complete" said Matt walking away from them in the direction of Joe, Takato and Ken were already with Joe as he got there.

"Nice to see you again its been a awhile I see you are still not disciplining your people" said matt gesturing towards Alexandria Ramius.

"She is like a machine, I tried to get her to stop pushing around the other people in my group it doesn't seemed to sink in that this isn't the military boot camp in Russia, I am scared she might kill me in my sleep if I say the wrong thing" said Joe cringing.

"It time for us to go, everyone follow me, or be left behind" said Alexandria, and then blowing a whistle loudly.

"Yes we should go," said Joe cringing at the sound of Alexandria's yelling.

"By the way where is Tentomon I don't see him anywhere" said Matt Looking around for it.

"It was the first attack when we came to investigate some info we received about attacks I came here with Midori to get away from Alexandria using the info as an excuse, I was going by myself, then Midori pleaded me to take her with me, while we were here something attacked us, and Tentomon was badly injured in the process, we retreated and went and got the rest of my group, and we were attacked again this time Kazu and his Digimon partner were badly injured, that's when we called you" said Joe sighing heavily with each word.

"We are now tracking the thing, I hope in more numbers, we can take this thing down" said Madori.

Guilmon started growling looking into the distance.

"Its here sir I will engage it and attack," said Alexandria advancing in the direction.

"Wait Alexandria, this is a group effort," said Matt stepping into Alexandria path.

Exceptionally large Digimon now visibly heading in their direction growling, as it got closer it looked like a heavily muscled lizard with metal armored.

"Cyberdramon, Champion level Digimon" Seira looking at her Digivice

"I'll can take him, get him Machinedramon" said Alexandria, pointing at the Digimon beside her that looked like the cross between a Dinosaur and armored tank, and it fire it two giga canons at it with little effect but getting it mad.

Davis stood up and glared at Alexandria, then pulled out his deck of cards with his good hand and said Digimon Modify Omnimon Supreme Cannon activate.

Veemon sent out a blast that knocked Cyberdramon off his feet, but he got back up and charged at him, Veemon just managed to get out of the way.

Wormon digivolves, to Stingmon.

Stingmon dives and use Spinning Spiking Strike on Cyberdramon with little effect either.

"What the heck do we do to stop this thing" said Matt in a panicked tone, watching the possible disaster unfolding in front of him.

At that moment Ken saw something that made him have problem speaking.

What the hell A dark spiral, and looks like one of the spirals he used as the Digimon Emperor which couldn't be he had destroyed the last ones he had made and deleted how to make them

"It's a dark spiral, it is controlling him for it" shouted Ken pointing at the dark ring around Cyberdramon arm.

Seira made a few weird gestures at Madori and she nodded in response,

Madori said "Kitsuyomon go extreme" and a white fox Digimon with black ears appeared at Madori's side and nodded, then charges at Cyberdramon and went right through his leg and did a spin.

"Digimon Modify Arukenimon Spider Thread activate" said Madori swiping a card though her Digivice, a tread shot out from Kitsuyomon tying up Cyberdramon.

"Digimon modify Sennonmon golden sword strike activate" said Seira, and Tenshimon flew up in the air, a golden sword appeared in her hand, she dived striking the ring dead on shattering it into a several pieces, which vaporized.

As soon as the spiral was destroyed, Cyberdramon de digivolved into his rookie form Hopmon.

"That is what a true Digidestined Genius looks like" said Seira bowing to Midori's applauding, then high fives her.

"You haven't changed?" said Midori laughing

"Not a bit" Seira laughing too.

"Its time for us to leave, move it now soldier," shouted Alexandria.

"Ok find I am coming sheesh," Midori shouted back at Alexandria in frustration.

"Ill try to get you transferred as soon as possible" Seira whispered in Midori's ear before she turned from her and left with her group.

I can't believe what that was its impossible for those things to still be around Ken thought to himself looking into the area where they fought Cyberdramon.

To Be Continued…

Whoa that was a tough battle could it be the worse they come across or is it only the beginning of something far worse then they ever faced before, To find out tuned into the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters?


	5. Artificial Prophets

The battle with Cyberdramon was intense, we beat him but the question is who sent him, and what are Alexandria Ramius issues.

Digimon Keepers ep5 "Artificial_Prophets_"

Renamon now was better, and was up and about in the Digimon recreation area resting, snoozing on the comfy couch with her head in the lap of Rika sleeping.

Renamon opened her eyes and yawned then looked at the Digimon in the room, there was Guilmon and Veemon playing in the in dirt digging area, shoving each other around and giggling, and a Tenshimon watching TV eating popcorn, Gatomon was still sleeping away, Patamon was eating again or was he still eating she couldn't tell? Terriermon still must be with Henry because she couldn't see him anywhere?

"Momentai" said Terriermon leaping in front of Renamon startling her.

"Don't ever do that again," said Renamon catching her breathe.

"I like it here but I wish Henry was here like Rika is here for you" said Terriermon sighing.

"As long as I know she needs me when the time comes its ok with me" said Tenshimon eating away at her popcorn watching her TV shows.

"I am having fun," said veemon shoving a clod of dirt in Guilmon face and giggling.

"Ya lets get dirty," said Guilmon throwing a mud ball at Veemon, but it missed and collided with the back of Tenshimon's head.

Tenshimon slowly put down the popcorn, then got up walk over to Veemon, and Guilmon and smacked their heads together then went back to the couch, then went back to watching TV again like nothing happened to begin with.

Rika started to open her eyes.

"Morning Rika" said Renamon.

Rika Pulled Renamon into a deep hug saying "I don't ever want to lose you again" tearing up slightly

"I don't want to be apart from you either," said Renamon cuddling Rika.

"I keep nearly losing you, then you were taken away from me I should have went looking for you… This wouldn't have happened," said Rika hugging Renamon Tighter.

"I would do that stuff all over again because I am your partner and this wasn't your fault," said Renamon.

"How cute" said Kari walking into the room, and sitting on the couch beside them picking up Gatomon placing on her lap, and stroked her fur.

"Have you ever lost your partner? And thought you would never get her back" Rika asked Kari giving her an intense look.

"I once had to leave mine behind but I got her back and it was like we never parted ways… because we have a bound of friendship, and no matter where we are even if we are apart we are still together, and I see you have the same bound with your Digimon partner" said Kari petting Gatomon.

"All Digidestined report to the conference room" said a computerized voice coming from a blue back above them.

The conference room looked like something out of star wars which made you think you would hear Darth Vaders strange breathing, even without Mr. Scuba's voice it was still a very creepy room, as Kari, and Rika entered the room they couldn't see who else was in the room, the instant they found a chair the whole room illuminated.

Standing in front of the table was Matt and he didn't look happy at that moment everyone suddenly noticed Yamaki was sitting at the table with them.

"Is this about Ken I told you he didn't do it, we are not letting you take him unless you have solid proof" said Davis glaring at Yamaki.

"He isn't here to take anyone away because it wasn't him the last time," said Matt pushing a button that lit up the screen behind him, showing a picture of Yamaki on it.

"What do you mean it wasn't him?" asked T.K. looking rather confused.

"Takato you know this guy, did the man that showed up sound like the Yamaki you remembered" Matt asked Takato.

"Now I think about it he didn't sound like the Yamaki I remember he was to forceful," said Takato.

"Davis Remember when you knocked the lighter out of his hand and he didn't pick it up, he left without it," said Matt.

"Yes I remember I went to find it and it was gone," said Davis still looking rather confused.

"We were so caught up with things to notice the lighter vanished," said Matt.

"Who was it then" asked Kari

"I scan the image into the computer and it was some sort of hologram, a very solid one to be exact like a Digimon but more like the D-reaper's agent when it made itself look like Jeri but it wasn't that either, so I peeled away the fake from the real, in Yamaki's place was this fellow" said Matt pointing at the picture of Yamaki faded away replacing it with a boy wearing a mask.

"That incident has raised some questions that's why my company hasn't sent the usual goon squad to drag Ken away and I have delay them myself to do my own investigating, but expect them to send someone soon I have only slowed things down, I will help in any way possible" said Yamaki.

"If the person that pretended to be Yamaki was using a Fancy Hologram, why cant the Ken on the tape might be one too?" asked Davis looking hopefully at Matt for the answer he wanted but wasn't going to get.

"No that ones was real, I hate to say, I hope we can prove its not Ken before they send anyone to drag Ken away" said Matt sighing.

"I have come baring gifts and information those are new versions of the standard communications device I gave to Takato and his friends a year ago. It allows you to get in contact with me in the Digital World" said Yamaki handing out what looked like weird looking Cell phones.

"Yes the information he is talking about is the possible location of Juggernaut, its now in the Digital world in undetermined place but its there and that not a good thing" said Matt as the screen changed to what looked like a car engine glowing red.

"You can track it with the devices I gave you they double as radiant detectors if they turn it on, those will pick it up, it will send it me as well so good luck you will need it" said Yamaki pulling out a device that looked the same as the ones he handed them.

"What would Juggernaut do if it's turned on in the Digital world?" asked Kari looking concerned.

"Total annihilation of all life in the Digital world if it is turned up to full" said Seira interrupting.

"She is correct and we must stop who ever it is from using it that way, it will take a couple days for it to power up enough for them to do that, and since they are a head of us time is running, All branches will be working on this one but treat each one as a potential suspects" said Matt looking grimly at everyone.

I hope we don't bump into miss psycho dictator again thought Davis looking at his hand that she had broken the last time they crossed paths.

The door was suddenly knocked over and standing at the door was Guilmon, he smiled saying, "I found you Takatomon I want to play and I brought a new friend," pointing at Veemon.

"Davis its time to play" said Veemon hurling a mud ball at Davis, hitting him in the chest with it.

The whole room burst into laughter and even Yamaki got involved it

"Mud stays in the recreation room please," said Matt trying to stop laughing.

"I'll get you for that" said Davis giving an evil grin.

Takato stopped laughing and said, "When do we go on this mission I can't wait to see more of the Digital world"

"As soon as we find out which layer of the digital world juggernaut is located we can't go until we find out as much as that," said Matt getting a hold of him self to stop laughing.

"I was thinking from all the info I have read about Digimon and their tamers or in our case keeper, we should spend more time with our partner Digimon, this was so obvious I don't know why I didn't see it till now" said Seira.

"You are right we have been treating them like weapons when they are our friends so for now on where ever you go your partner goes with you" said Matt smiling.

"That easy for Seira because her Digimon partner looks almost and acts like a human being" said Davis.

"What about school and stuff I cant take Guilmon there with me" said Takato.

"This is your school now and for now Izzy will be your teacher" said Matt looking at Yamaki with crooked grin.

"I got to go I have a meeting in like an hour, I will be keeping track of your progress" said Yamaki standing.

"So that makes this meeting adjourned," said Matt turning off the monitor beside him.

Location Unknown-

"To the III" said the Man in the Mask.

"What is your report?" said the Dark Figure.

"They have figured it out and now have a picture of me," said the man in the silver mask bowing his slightly.

"So they figured it out, it took them faster then I thought" said the Dark Figure

"They will find us if we use it now" said the Man in the Silver Mask.

"I don't plan to use it anytime soon, I need more power to make it a more potent destruction" said the Dark Figure.

"What do we do about them?" said the Man in the Silver Mask.

"I will send the Ice Princess to deal with them," said the Dark Figure.

"Yes my lord" a girl stepped out of the shadows and then vanished in them like she wasn't even there.

To Be Continued-

I wonder whom this Ice Princess is they are talking about, to find tune into the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. The Ice Princess Cometh

It was weird the man we thought was Yamaki wasn't, someone really wanted to to get their hands on ken but they will have to go through us first, who are these creeps that are messing with us, who is this ice princess I hope we don't find out soon.

Digimon Keepers ep6 "Ice Princess Cometh"

1 year ago-

My partner was taken from me I will find him and we will be a team again thought a girl crawling through what seemed like an endless dessert.

"I could help you find him" said a voice from behind her, "and why are your friend helping"

"They didn't find this way in like I did, and they wouldn't help either" said the girl.

"Why wouldn't they help" asked the person behind her.

"Because they don't care because they haven't talk to me after the day it happened" said the girl.

"I will help you get your Digimon partner back and make him ten times more powerful then before, in return you will join us and we will help you make them care" said the person behind her.

"How will you give him back he was destroyed" said the Girl turning to face the person talking to her, and came face to face with a guy dressed in white with a silver mask.

"Easily with the Devine light of Digiresurrection card. There are not many of them in existence, so will you join us or not" said the guy in the silver mask holding a golden card between his fingers.

"I will join you" said the girl.

"Good but before you can use the card, you have to wear this" said the guy in the silver mask pulling out a something she couldn't see and put it on her wrist, then handed her the card, "Whoever you were before you are not now I will call you the ice princess now, I will show you to the rest of our group"

Present day-

Everything seemed to quit down at the Tokyo branch, and the search for Juggernaut began over a week ago but there hasn't been any sign of it, Izzy, and Ken have been working hard with little sleep.

"Fifth scan on alpha, Beta and delta zones complete still no sign of it" said Izzy.

"Same no sign of Omega, Zeta, and Gamma either" sighed Ken.

"It's like it vanished off the face of the Digiverse or something" said Izzy rubbing the lack of sleep out of his eyes, "I really need some sleep"

"Me too" said Ken yawning.

"The Digimon emperor never sleeps" said a voice coming from behind him.

Ken turned to come face to face with himself but dressed in the Digimon Emperor outfit.

"You are the Digimon emperor act like it and give in to the darkness inside you" said the Digimon Emperor.

"I'm not like you anymore, now leave me alone" said Ken.

"Even if you have buried me deep inside you, I am still there lurking in the shadow of your mind" said Digimon Emperor smirking darkly.

"No I don't" yelled Ken.

"Wake up" said a disembodied voice

Ken woke up sitting in front of the computer with Izzy looking at him with concern,

"Are you ok" asked Izzy.

"I am fine I just dozed off and had a dream" said Ken shaking of the shock of it.

"Sounded more like a nightmare to me! " said Izzy.

"I said I am just fine you don't need to be worried about me" shouted Ken.

"Cool it ok I just think you need some sleep, Henry can take over for you for a couple hours" said Izzy.

"Sorry your right I need some sleep" said Ken yawning.

"Use the couch in the Digimon recreation room" said Izzy.

Ken nodded and headed off to get some sleep.

Digital World Theta Zone-

It was another monster going insane for no apparent reason, and if it was a dark spiral it was well thought Seira as shouted another attack to Tenshimon. Davis, and Henry were with her even though she didn't need him her genius was the only that would defeat it this was just a Goriallamon, and it was only a champion level Digimon.

"Digi modify!" said Seira slashing a card through her D-4.

Tenshimon shoot a Nova Blast at Goriallamon knocking it off it feet revealing the black spiral on it ankle.

"Ill get it, blast the spiral Envenom," said Davis pointing at Goriallamon ankle.

Exveemon sends out a Vee Laser at the spiral and it shatter, and dissolved into many particles of data.

"Who asked for you help?" growled Seira glaring at Davis.

"Look I was there and we are a team, we fight together" said Davis.

"No we are not a team because you are not even in my league, you are just qualified to watch, and learn as soon that you get that in your head the better" said Seira smirking angrily and full of frustration.

Davis gritted his teeth but was being held back from taking a swing at Seira by Henry.

"Momentai" said Terriermon.

"Davis calm down, this is now solving anything I bet the only to get through to her is to prove her wrong" said Henry whispering in Davis's ear.

The sound of clapping echoed around them.

"Who the hell are you show yourself!" shouted Seira.

Suddenly Exveemon and Tenshimon were pinned by what looked like a white Lion man-like Digimon, and a girl stepped out of the shadows singing, complexion was somewhat bluish like ice and her hair was black with blue streaks, she was short and She sang in eerily melodic tone.

The soul of the Digimon, and the word of the III.

**Came unto me calling out, Devine light **

**Our heart cries out to you**

**Deliver us from the dark **

**And give us hope**

Her music seemed to have calming effect on their Digimon, which made them stop struggling against the Lion like Digimon that had them pinned.

"**Who the hell are you?" shouted Davis confusedly. **

**The girl stopped singing, and grinned evilly but just looked at Henry ignoring the rest of them. **

"**Hello I am the one in charge of this group so listen to me and answer my questions" said Seira through gritted teeth. **

"Panjyamon** shut her up," said the girl in a semi melodic tone. **

**IceLeomon sent out a blast at Seira, but when the dust clear Seira wasn't there and, in her place was a white a white fox-like Digimon, It was Kitsuyomon with Seira now standing beside Midori. **

"**Hey did I miss anything?" said Midori looking cheerful but semi concerned. **

"**Nothing but its getting to the interesting part as soon as you get that thing of my partner" said Seira. **

"**Kitsuyomon get extreme," said Midori grinning like hyena looking at it prey. **

**Kitsuyomon leaped at **Panjyamon** striking it with her tail with no effect what so ever. **

**Henry looked at his Digivice and gasped as the digivice read **Panjyamon** ultimate level beast type Digimon, "Digi modify Digivolution activate" **

**Terriermon, digivolves to Gargomon.**

"**Gargo laser" said Gargomon blasting **Panjyamon** with no effect at all either. **

**The girl began to sing again and Gargomon de evolved back into Terriermon, and went into what seemed like a drunken daze.**

"**I am here to warn you to stay out of the Digital World it now belongs to the III, trespassers shall be meet with violence, saith me the Ice Princess my word is the law of the III so leave now or ill delete your partners" said the Girl as she did the slit throat motion. **

"**Who is your leader" asked Henry. **

"**Shut up and leave now," said The Ice Princess. **

"**No not until you answer my question" said Henry stepping closer to the Ice Princess. **

Panjyamon** leaped forward and put his paw on Terriermon. **

"**Leave or ill make him crush Terriermon just give me the reason that I want" said Ice Princess raising her hand in the air looking like someone going to sentence them to death. **

"**We will leave just," said Henry. **

"**Speak for yourself!" I will get him off my Digimon even if it's the last" said Seira but she was cut off in mid sentence by Midori saying, "we must regroup and figure this out. **

"**I hate to do this but we have to!" said Davis down cast looking at the ground. **

**Seira nodded silently but the frustration in her eyes was appearent glaring a hole in this Ice Princess who had made retreat, which was the most painful thing anyone could ever do to her. **

**To Be Continued… **

**Whoa this is a dark day in the live Digidestined, and can they over come it? To find out tune into the Next Digimon Digital Monsters. **


	7. The Greater Evil

Writers Correction- Iceleomon will be referred to as kanjymon,)

Ken had a dream about the Digimon emperor I guess the stress is getting to him meanwhile the Ice Princess came alright and kick our butt, whoever she is will be tough to get past with a partner like Panjyamon., she also has this effect on Digimon with her voice, how can we ever defeat her.

Digimon Keepers ep7 "The Greater Evil"

Digital World Theta Zone-

"So this is where that singing bitch attacked the idiots, and showed how lame they were and retreated?" said a guy with platinum white hair wearing a dark bluish shirt with a white windbreaker.

"Be quiet please Jao Hamaru, we are here to track her to see if we can find if juggernaut is here" said a girl dressed in what appeared to be school uniform standing beside a giant bird like Digimon Birdramon.

A hawk like Digimon landed in front of them.

"Falconmon did you spot any tracks" said Jao walking up to the hawk like Digimon

Falconmon just nodded in response without saying anything.

With seemed like hurricane off sand stopped right behind them and out of it appeared of was a rabbit man like digimon that seemed like it worked out in the gym and could bench press a wargraymon.

"Kae Shou Xin reporting in" shouted a girl with spiky brown hair pulling off her goggles.

"We are on a covert op mission we move quietly like a ninja" said the girl in the school.

"Sorry Sora" said Kae jumping off the back of the man-like Bunny Digimon.

Kae doesn't know how much she is like Tai there probably one like that on every continent thought Sora "stupid Kae" in and audible tone of voice.

"Did you just call me stupid?" said Kae scratching her head.

"Yes I did" said Sora.

"Prodigious" said Kae pulling out a book, and saying out loud what she wrote in it, "Today Sora called me stupid that is so cool to be referred with the same phrase as she does in the movie referring to Tai, I can die happy now"

"Grow up" said Sora sighing with frustration.

"I am doing that right now, second by second" Kae said with her arms crossed.

"What are we doing here other then you to bitches completely screaming at each other?" Asked Jao sighs with frustration, with the urge to kill them both.

We are waiting for representatives from Kyoto and Tokyo branches, we don't know what is waiting for us and like I always say the more the merrier.

A white fox-like Digimon, standing beside a girl with long black hair with dark blue streaks in it.

"I guess your Midori Iro from the Kyoto I am Sora, and welcome to our little field trip, we are still waiting for the last member of the group to show" said Sora waving at the new comer.

"I hope it's not another idiot because there are too many idiot bitches here already" said Jao smirking.

"Is he always this rude who ever he is" said Midori.

"Only when I am surrounded by morons" said Jao.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce them, he is Jao Hamaru, and he just like to insult people it like a hobby to piss people off, then there's Kae Shou Xin I can only describe her in three simple words obnoxious fan girl, luckily she is only on loan from Korea Seoul branch I feel so sorry for them" said Sora sighing.

"Don't diss my Digitude" said Kae giving a pose with her Digivice.

Jao walks over to what seems like high tech sunglasses on his Digimon and pulled out a microchip, and placed it in his Digivice, "This is my D-Scythe"

"D-Scythe?" Midori Asked scratching her head with confusion.

"It's a handy tool to break down data barriers, this digivice are mainly used by my people because it good for covert ops," said Sora pulling out her digivice.

A girl with a blue shirt with what appeared to be a broken heart on it with a Digimon that looked like a yellow ferret appeared beside in front of them.

"Rika Nonaka you finally made it, and we can move in now since our team is now complete" said Sora.

"Finally I was get bored, ready for another battle Falconmon" said Jao getting onto the back of the hawk-like Digimon.

-Tokyo branch-

Tenshimon looked at the TV grinning like child as she ate her popcorn this time without all the noise from other Digimon playing because they were off on mission that she never like going on, since she preferred the real world and all the popcorn she can eat, as she flick through channel looking for her favorite shows or movies with her partner Seira sitting beside, being with her partner with her was good but she missed the child Seira use to be not the walking ego she is now.

"Nikomon come play" said a young Seira

Right there giggled Nikamon jumping down from a tree flapping her cherub like wings as she landed. Only to get hit in the face, with a Frisbee catching her of guard.

"You were suppose to catch that" said Young Seira laughing.

Nikamon picked up the Frisbee and through it back saying, "Catch this" and Seira dodged it picked Frisbee up and tossed back giggling.

"Its been like a month since you hatched from the funny egg that came out of my daddy's lap top computer, you're my only best friend I hope you stay with me forever" said young Seira pulling the digivice out of her pocket.

"I will never leave you," said Nikamon jumping into young Seira's lap.

"Come Seira your math tutor is here" yelled a voice from inside the house.

"Wild one bio emerging all available Digidestined report to main operations" said the intercom loud, pulling Tenshimon out her day dream. Soon enough to watch Seira awaken by the sound of the intercom.

"Time to kick some Digi ass" said Seira running out of the room, Tenshimon sighed put down her popcorn, and then followed Seira, when they got to the control room Matt was waiting for them with Izzy.

"The Digimon that is bio emerging is huge, we need to take it out before it reaches the city" said Matt looking at the screen.

"I'm on it time to insert foot into some ass" said Seira grinning mischievously.

"Be careful, I'll be right behind you as soon as I get Gabumon" said Matt.

Seira didn't reply she just ran out the door followed by Tenshimon, reaching the digital field. It was still thick as fog so it hadn't emerged yet, she pulled out her Digivice, and waited for what ever it was to show itself,

The field started to dissipate revealing a what seemed like a large lizard man with a cobra's head, the lizard Digimon looked around "so this iz the real world, and you are in my masters way" The lizard Digimon said in raspy voice.

"Seira looked at her Digivice but no info came about the Digimon that stood before here"

"You will not find us on there, I am Seshamon" said the Lizard Digimon.

"Who is your leader, and what does he want" said Seira pulling out her deck of cards.

"A little subterfuge" said Seshamon.

Izzy typed away at the screen hoping to get in contact with any of the Digimon on mission but for some reason his connection kept getting cut off, and that worried him.

"Hi Izzy" said someone that sounded familiar behind him, He turned and came face to face with Tai.

"When did you get here, and why haven't to called ahead to let us know that you were coming" said Izzy smiling.

Suddenly Tai buried his fist into Izzy gut driving the air out of him, and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air, before passing out he saw what he thought was Tai fade away into the figure in the mask.

The masked figure sat down were Izzy was sitting and began to type till some blueprints printed up, and then he vanished like he wasn't even there.

"What do you mean" growled Seira gesturing to Tenshimon to get ready.

"Before we fight I have another message for you the clock is ticking" said Seshamon in a long hissing voice.

"Enough talk let fight. Digi modify" said Seira flipping over one of her cards from her deck.

"Be my guest I'll even give you the first hit" said Seshamon turning his back on them

"Tenshimon rip him a new one" said Seira grinning and cackling.

"Um I will not attack from behind, that not the way I fight" said Tenshimon.

"You will do what I say you are my partner, and I am the Digidestined here" said Seira gritting her teeth.

"No" said Tenshimon.

"Why not" said Seira as she now was fully glaring at Tenshimon.

Before she could answer something hit Tenshimon in the back of the head knocking to the ground.

"What fool you are you had your chance and you didn't take, I see the bound between you is weak I'll rip it apart" said Seshamon.

"Howling blaster" shouted something and this beam of light Seshamon knocking him over.

"Now can you get him Tenshimon" snarled Seira.

"Calm down don't you see she is hurt" said Matt helping Tenshimon up.

"I am Fine" Tenshimon struggled to say, pulling away from Matt and running at Seshamon, only to get knocked on her ass by a massively large tail that rapped it itself around her and began to get tighter slowly crushing the life out of her.

"I won't be as nice as the Ice Princess; I will crush her out of existence." Said Seshamon.

Gurumon sent another blast hitting Seshamon head on again but this time it didn't do anything.

"Game over" said Seshamon

"Tenshimon" screamed Seira, and then a glowing light came out of her digivice.

"Matrix Digivolution" said Seira's Digivice.

Tenshimon Digivolves to MysticTenshimon.

The light of the Digivolution blind Seshamon long enough MysticTenshimon to get away.

"Sennen Butterfly storm" shouted Tenshimon blasting a Seshamon with an onslaught of rainbow colored Butterflies blasting his head completely off

Seshamon evaporated into the particles of data that she absorbed.

"That was close, I am sorry I didn't do what you told me to do" said MysticTenshimon.

"What ever lets head back now!" said Seira turning around walking away.

To be Continued…

Whoa what is her problem, and the team in the Theta zone finds what they are looking for. To find out tune into the Next Episode of Digimon Digital monsters


	8. Welcome to my Nightmare

Stuff keeps happening and we still don't know who is behind it, all we know is the Ice Princess and the mask man work for some unknown master and it might be Ken, we still haven't ruled him out, and that strange Digimon that said we were getting in his master's way, are they all working for the same person or Digimon?.

Digimon Keeper ep8 "**Welcome to My Nightmare** "

"When did you get here, and why haven't to called ahead to let us know that you were coming" said Izzy smiling.

As soon as Izzy said it Tai buried his fist in his chest driving the air out of his lungs in exhale, collapsing to the floor he looked up to see who he thought was Tai dissolve into the mask figure that pretended to be Yamaki three weeks ago, he felt dizzy from the sudden lose of air and passed out, he didn't know how long he was out when he came to in the infirmary with Matt, Kari, and Takato sitting at his bedside.

"Are you ok" asked Kari taking Izzy hand.

"I am ok" said Izzy coughing.

"The mask is really getting on my nerve this is the second time he just walked in here, past the security we have it should be impossible that anyone can do that" said Matt with a sigh of aggravation.

"Whoever this is he or she is really good, so we have to improve security as soon as I get out of bed I will be on it" said Izzy sitting up.

"Take as much time as you need to recover" said Matt.

"I said I was fine he only knocked the wind out of me" Izzy said irritated as he attempted to get out of bed.

An Hour Later-

"Do I have to be here!" asked Seira entering the meeting room.

"Yes first question of mine is do you know where Tenshimon" said Matt accusingly giving a stern expression.

"Where ever she is I hope she is learning to listen to me" said Seira staring emotionlessly at Matt.

"That not a good answer and I thought you were genius" said Davis interrupting the conversation.

"You're someone that should be talking about that you that has the IQ of a Toasters" Seira said smirking mockingly not even making eye contact with Davis.

"You want to bring I'll take you right here and right now Primadonna" said Davis brandishing his fist.

"I have no time for morons with a death wish call me when it's actually of some important nature" said Seira making her way out of the room.

"Hey I am not through talking to you" Matt shouted as Seira left room, with no response what so ever.

"Ok what ever leave your message with my ass and I'll get back to you ASAP possible" said Seira as she left the room.

"Digital World Theta Zone"

"So far no sign of resistance or any other Digimon in the fact either" said Sora looking down at her digivice.

"This is starting to be very creepy" said Midori looking around at the seemingly lifeless Digital world.

"I see a Digimon" shouted Kae getting off her Digimon partners back and running up to what seemed like a shell, the seemed to scream "please don't hurt me" as she picked it up.

"Calm down we won't hurt you" said Sora walking to Kae looking at the shell.

A little green face peeked out "Are you Digidestined" it said shivering with fear.

"Yes we are and we won't harm you and me and Kitsuyomon will protect you" said Midori reaching out to the shell.

"I saw it first I shell protect it" said Kae holding the shell tightly.

"God this is so annoying" said Jao sitting on the back of Falconmon who shared his expression of annoyance.

"Grow up Kae there is no I in team and you know Tai wouldn't act like this" said Sora holding out and out stretched palm.

"This digisucks!" said Kae handing the shell over to Sora frustratingly.

"Nah you do bitch" said Jao

"Shut up you two you are scaring it" said Sora placing the shell on the ground, the green stepped out of the shelling looking more relaxed then it was before, "I am glad your not one of them the ones who attacked, and captured every other Digimon they could find"

"Limamon: baby level vaccine type Digimon" said Rika reading her Digivice out loud.

"Who are they and do you know what they are planning" asked Kitsuyomon.

"And did you see a girl that looked like this with a Panjymon among them" Said Midori pulling a picture out of her pocket and showing it

Limamon took one look at the picture and he was back in the shell again shivering loudly

"I take that as a definite yes" said Midori looking up at Sora standing beside Birdramon

"Where did they take them to Limamon" asked Sora.

"The ground seemed to have swallowed them up" a still frightened Limamon said.

"Where did it swallow them up?" Rika Asked looking off into the distance.

"Over a mile that way said" said Limamon pointing south

"We better hurry and rescue them before it's too late" said Rika as Renamon appeared beside her.

"No we are only here to observe we need to find out what is going on and what Are they up to its imperative that this mission is accomplished before we do anything else got it, Good!" said Sora with her arms crossed staring a hole in the entire group.

"I agree with Rika but you are right we need to find this stuff or we will unable to stop what ever they are planning even if I want a piece of them for humiliating my friend" said Midori through gritted teeth.

"Let move it now if I wanted to hear bitches argue I would be home right now watching TV" said Jao getting onto the back of Falconmon.

"Say that one more time and I'll insert your Falconmon where the sun doesn't shine" said Midori shaking a clinched fist at Jao.

"Let go now" said Rika ignoring Midori, and Jao all together staring off into the direction that Limamon told them where he saw the people sink into the ground.

"Something is watching us and it's not good" said Renamon looking around for something she was sensing with unease.

"We should get going my D-Scythe is detecting something coming are way" Sora looking down at her digivice.

"Its seems to be a herd of Limamon maybe they are looking for this little guy" Rika looking at her Digivice.

Limamon the one that talked to them came out of the shell and ran up to rejoin others, but one ran from the herd past it and up to them saying "Digidestined please save us"

"From what?" asked Sora looking concerned.

"From them" said the Limamon pointing at the Panjyamon that just appeared out of no where with the Ice Princess right beside it beginning to sing.

After an endless dream,

In this world of nothingness

It seems as if our beloved Hope will lose

Jao clapped sarcastically saying "very inspiring you have inspired me to vomit"

"I agree with Jao I give your performance two smoking thumps up my rectum" said Midori

"What the hell are you two talking about?" said Rika giving Jao and Midori a disgusted look.

"That singing of your wont work this time we brought ear plugs to prevent our Digimon from hearing your rendition of evanescence" said Midori

If it bothered the Ice Princess it didn't seem to she just stood there with the same Emotionless grin on her face.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back hear you didn't listen to me at all? This place is soon going to be demolished, and have little time to fight before it starts but there are five of you I need four special assistances" said The Ice Princess, as four Seshamon appear beside her and Panjyamon hissing.

"I want you" growled Midori right before her Digimon is tackled by Seshamon, Kitsuyomon pulled away kicking it in the face saying "not on the first date"

"I want her" Said the Ice princess pointing at Rika and doing a bring it on gesture.

Jao and Falconmon carried the Seshamon that attacked them into air, and dropped it from a thousand feet.

"Digi modify Laimon frozen claw activate" shouted Midori posing and sliding a card through her digivice, the one she was fighting in a heart beat and shattered and got back up and charged at her with renewed angry hissing.

The one that Jao was fighting charged and received a talon filled claw to the face for it trouble knocking it over.

"Seira had a hard time beating one of these things how are we going to beat four of them" said Midori.

Rika watched as Kyubimon and Panjyamon traded blows over and over again as the Ice Princess watched as well.

Yasyamon picked up one of the Seshamon and tossed it into the sky and beat the crap out of it with his nightstick like weapons.

What I would give for a Blue card right thought Rika looking down at her deck of cards.

"What do you mean by demolished?" Rika asking even when the answer was so obvious which made her wonder why it didn't click from the get go that they were planning to use juggernaut soon.

"Yes it powering up as we speak and you cant stop it even if you wanted to, some people have tried to get you out but we blocked them you leave when I say you can, ill show you " said The Ice Princess waving her hand and Midori vanishing.

The Seshamon that Midori was fighting turned his attention on Jao and Falconmon and charge at him at the same time as the other one.

"What did you do" Sora said concernedly.

"She is fine I let them rescue her like I m doing the same for you but next time I see you I will delete your Digimon partner" said The Ice Princess right before Sora disappeared too leaving it now a four on two with Jao and Kae.

But then Falconmon delivered a final blow to one of the Seshamon and it evaporated into digital particles right before him and Jao vanished Leaving Rika and Kae alone with three Seshamon and Panjyamon.

"Times up I will leave you two in a dissolving digital world" said The Ice Princess vanishing with Panjyamon and the Seshamon.

The sky turned lifeless and the ground seemed to shake rip apart in front of the them and then underneath and both Rika, Kyubimon, Kae, and Yasyamon fell into nothingness. .

To be continued...

Whoa I hope they are ok, to find out tune into the next Digimon Digital monsters.


	9. Rika & Kae’s Bogus Journey

After a while of follow the ice princess's tracks they ran into again and that when everything went the rest of the group escape in time a juggernaut ripped apart theta zone but Rika and Kae were left behind and fell into a seemingly bottomless **Abyss** I hope they are ok?

Digimon Keepers episode 9 "Rika & Kae's Bogus Journey"

"What do you mean we are not going after them" shouted both Takato and Davis in stereo.

"We cant if we use the digitizer to go there it will crash it because what left of theta zone after the use of juggernaut has left it unstable we have to wait to see if they actually survived, and Yamaki is in the process of finding a safer way in" said Izzy.

"Why can't I use the way me and my friends entered it?" asked Takato.

"No that leads to delta zone the farthest area from where you want to go" said Matt placing his hand on Takato's shoulder.

"I can't just give up on them Rika is my friend" said Takato with his face down, clinching his fists.

"I am not saying we were, it's just dangerous for us and her to go there it would be like killing her yourself and commenting suicide an act of idiocy" said Izzy.

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it" said Takato storming

"Calm down Takato! Renamon and Rika can take care of themselves" said Henry.

"Momentai" said Terriermon holding up his paw in a peace symbol like gesture.

"Leave me alone" said Takato nearly taking a swat at Henry as he turned and ran out the conference door.

Shattered Theta zone-

Rika groaned as she got up slowly

Where are we said Rae who was sitting across from Rika rubbing her head.

Rika looked around and all around them was computer code shining with a blue light she stopped when she caught sight of Renamon, she ran up to her checking if she was ok.

Renamon awoke at the touch of Rika and instantly stood up saying "I am Fine that was a along fall reminds me of the last time we entered the digital world"

"That was Extreme" said Yasyamon as he appeared right beside Kae flexing his pecks.

"That was kinda prodigious" said Kae adjusting her goggles.

"It was gnarly to the max" said Yasyamon still posing like a surfer dude and sounding like deeper voice version of the bus driver on the Simpsons.

"We better find are way back follow me your prodigious leader will guide us home" said Kae pointing in some random directions.

"Excuse me who made you leader" Rika asked with a hint of irritation in voice.

"My goggles duh they are the symbol of the leader" said Kae

Rika Looked directly into Kae's Eyes for a few minutes then sighed "smiled for a second saying ok lead the way"

"Why did you put up with her" Renamon asked confusedly amused.

"She reminds me of Takato" said Rika watching Kae as she got onto the back of Yasyamon.

"I feel sorry for her" said Renamon looking at Kae and Yasyamon.

"Why is that" asked Rika curiously.

"Having a partner like Yasyamon so far he's been so annoying" said Renamon.

"You can say that again" said Rika slightly laughing until she caught jumping in and out of the shadows.

"Hurry up Rika your lagging behind" shouted Kae.

"Digimodify Digivolution activate" said Rika slashing a card through her D-4

Renamon Digivolves to… Kyubimon.

Rika get Kyubimon's back and who ran fast to catch up with the Yasyamon.

"Did you see that thing too Rika, what ever it is we better stay on guard" said Kyubimon

The scenery never changed for miles all it was black with the same glowing number flying in a stream of 1's and 0's everything other then that was lifeless.

Let's stop and rest said Rika as they stopped to take another look around, she stepped off the back of Kyubimon, sitting down.

Kae grumbled ok fine as she did the same thing as Rika pulling the goggles from her eyes as she sat down.

"As leader I should have been the one who said when we break remember that next time" said Kae

Rika wasn't paying attention she was still focused on the thing she saw earlier, what was it anyway and was it hostile or not.

"I always dreamed to travel through the Digidestined in the TV series and now I am living that dream but traveling the road less traveled, what made you interested in the digital world" said Kae looking up at the flying numbers.

"All I was interested in was battle and making my Renamon stronger, to make her Digivolve so I could be the best tamer, now Renamon is more then my partner she is my friend" said Rika placing her hand on Kyubimon stroking her soft fur.

"Yasyamon is my friend too" said Kae placing her hand on Yasyamon's foot

"Yes chicks dig my coolness" said Yasyamon sitting down beside Kae.

"Something is watching us it's the thing from earlier, but this time it's not alone" said Renamon.

"Wonder if it's the ice princess coming to finish us off I would really like a piece of her ass for what she has done to this place and all the Digimon" Rika said clinching her fist.

"I totally aggress but save some ass kicking for me too since I am the leader" said Kae smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Why do you thing that goggles makes you qualified to be leader" asked Rika tapping Kae's goggles giving a slight amused smirk.

"Because since it was that way in the TV series that I would be the same in real life" said Kae with her hand on the back of her head in a look of embarrassment grinning like an idiot.

"You can be the leader as long as you stop bossing me around since a real leader listens to his or her team… got it?" said Rika staring a hole in Kae.

"I do… so do you any ideas on how we can find a way out" said Kae looking around at her surroundings.

"Don't ask me you're the leader" said Rika mockingly.

Kae laughed, I am serious what do we do now, I have no idea what to do other then just keep going till we find something besides flying numbers and blackness.

"That's the only thing we can do because the com device in my D-4 doesn't seem to work here but lets rest first I take the first watch" said Rika.

"Nah I insist that I take the first, I think you need the sleep more then I do from the looks of you and don't argue I am the leader" said Kae.

"She's right that battle with the Ice princess and the fall took a lot out you" said Kyubimon.

"Ok fine you take the first watch" said Rika Hesitantly lay down resting her on Kyubimon.

"Night Rika" said Kae looking into the distance vigilantly

"Night Kae" said Rika sleepily replying back.

Hour went by and nothing seemed too happened but suddenly a dark object leaped out of the shadows and kicked Yasyamon in the head knocking him over, then it seemed to vanish.

"Whoa that so hurt a lot" shouted Yasyamon which woke Rika and Renamon.

"What is going on" said Rika confusedly.

The same thing happening again knocking Yasyamon over once more, this time the thing stayed and kick him in the head repeatedly before it vanished into the ground this time.

"Something is attacking Yasyamon and we are cant see it properly before it does it" said Kae slight panic but calm.

The thing appeared again this time it slammed into Kyubimon knocking her back down as she tried to get up

"You are not welcome here intruders… leave now!" shouted a voice from afar in the direction they were heading in before they stopped to rest.

"We cant we don't know where we are" Kae Shouted back.

As Kae said this the thing appeared once more slamming in both Kyubimon and Yasyamon in one hit

"Leave or ill have to force you to go" shouted the voice again.

"Have you not heard what I said we don't know where we are, we are not here to fight!" shout Kae this time in a more angry tone.

The thing appeared but this time it reflected off barrier that seemed to come out of no where with a deep voice shouting "stop it"

"They in intruders" shouted the voice at someone else they couldn't see.

"They are expected guests" said the other voice.

A girl stepped out the shadows saying "it seems you welcome here I am Rory and this is my partner Cholmon, we are sorry for attacking you" she said as a strange blue Digimon with green dress appeared beside her.

"Where are we?" Kae still rattled from the attack.

"Digi slum the location of File Port, Follow me as I take you there" Said Rory gesturing due east it seemed, they went for a couple mile before reached what appeared to be a gate, and Rory lead them inside.

"Welcome to file port" said a man with black hair and a grayish face.

Kae took one look at him and shouted "Oikawa… but didn't you die in season 2?"

"I did but the Gennai revived me and made me one of them because of my brave sacrifice to save the digital world and placed me here, I was found later by the niece I never knew I had Rory, and I gave her Datirimon" said Gennai.

"Prodigious so that was champion form of Datirimon that was attacking" said Kae walking with a bounce in her step.

"We have much to talk about, about the event on the surface and who is behind it" said Gennai gesturing them to follow him, they follow him to a other room that looked like a library a very large one to be exact, where Gennai pulled out a black book and opened it.

"They have returned" said Gennai

"Who has returned" Rika asked confused concern.

"An ancient evil that you have only seen the tip of right Uncle" said Rory crossing her arms.

To be continued…

Whoa this is getting intense and what is this ancient evil they are talking about to find out tune into the next episode of Digimon Digital monsters to find out.


	10. Angels & Demons

In what appeared to be creepy of a calculator they bumped into Rory who ended up being Oikawa's niece and they found out that Oikawa was now Gennai because of his sacrifice to save the digital world, and tells us that theres and ancient unnamed evil that is returning I hope we don't meet any of them?.

Digimon Keepers ep10 "Angels & Demons"

"Rika and Kae are ok, I just a message from them they meet up with someone named Gennai and he has told them some interesting information" said Yamaki walking in the meeting room. .

"I am glad to hear, see I told you Takato, Rika is strong" said Henry patting Takato who let a sigh of relief at the same time.

"I know you don't have to rub in the fact you were right since you mostly are" said Takato slight laughing.

Seira just sat there looking at the floor with no comment as she was deep in thought about something else, it was about Tenshimon and how they have talked since the first encounter with a Seshamon.

Tenshimon stood on top of the Building watching the sun raise into the sky, thinking Seira isn't the person she remembered, the loving child she partnered up with over 6 years ago, saying "I wish she would return to being that way."

The masked figure walked down the long till he reached a strange looking thrown room that was filled the images of all the Digidestined encountered so far, in the middle of that room stood a person dressed black with a cape that looked like wings which always seemed in enshrouded in darkness, standing across from him was the Ice Princess

"Everything is going to plan I have been searching through the darkness and I have found him, he will make a great addition to our forces" said the Masked Figure

"Once was sealed is now awaken" said the enshrouded person.

"But when will I get what I want I've done everything you have asked me to do" The Ice Princess asked.

"You haven't come close enough in what you owe me for bringing back you partner you may get what you want in serving me farther" said the Enshrouded figure.

"Wild One bio emerging" blared over intercom loudly interrupting the meeting.

Seira, Kari, and Takato, you there head out and check this out.

When the three of them got to the location of the bio emergence, but it hadn't come out of the fog yet.

I don't like the feeling of this thought Kari as she pulled her deck of card out of her pocket.

"This gives me the creeps" Gatomon jumping off Kari's shoulder

Tenshimon ran at the cloud with no hesitation with Seira shouting at her to stop which she just ignored, as Tenshimon got near it the fog dissipated revealing what appeared to be a giant bat, its red glowing eyes surged with fire.

"Nothing is coming up on what this is" said Takato looking at his D-4.

What ever it is I don't care Tenshimon it is time, Digimodify matrix Digivolution activate" said Seira.

**Tenshimon Digivolve to MysticTenshimon **

"You too stay out of this, it's my fight" shouted Seira interrupting Takato, and Kari before they could do the same as her.

"Mystic blade of eternity" shouted MysticTenshimon slicing down on the giant bat Digimon, it blocked it but it still knocked it backwards into the ground.

The unknown Bat Digimon began to laugh saying" I am Bhagamon the invincible sky fang no one can handle my power" right before it let out and loud screech.

Everyone including there Digimon fell to there knee covering there ears, except Seira who gritted her teeth from how painful the sound was.

Bhagamon stopped screeching and said "bow before me and you will be spared I could shatter your ear drums then destroy you"

"What ever bat thing you can take your offer and shove it where the sun doesn't shine" said Seira snidely.

"Takatomon it feels like a deva to me" growled Guilmon

"I don't remember there being a year of the bat before or what ever this thing is" Said Takato watching the fight in front of him shaking off the ringing in his ears from the screech that Bhagamon let out.

"Insolent little girl I will teach you some manners" Said Bhagamon swoop down and slashing Tenshimon knocking her to the ground, and then bashed her head repeatedly hard.

A blur flew at Bhagamon knocking it off and now standing over MysticTenshimon was Angewomon which was the ultimate form of Gatomon.

"Cool I always wanted to see one of those" said Takato pulling out a blue card out of his deck, slashed it through his D-4 making Guilmon digivolve to War Growlmon

"Did I ask for your help I can do this by my self, Digimodify Zhuqiaomon phoenix fire activate" shouted Seira pulling another card out of her deck.

Tenshimon let out a giant flame knocked Bhagamon into a brick wall shatter it. But nearly took out Angewomon in the process.

"Hey watch it we are a team, you nearly took out Angewomon with that" said Takato shouting loudly at Seira.

"Team you got to be joking your not in league enough to deserve to be considered a team mate of mine you are amateur" said Seira mockingly.

"You two stop fighting and lets take this thing out" said Kari calmly as Angewomon fire a celestial arrow at Bhagamon but it was dodged, and he went into another one of his screech attacks.

This time they all crumpled to there knees including Seira, who stood up again instantly, slashing another card through her D-4

"I must fight this but I cannot, but I don't understand I am a genius and should be the best Digidestined" said Seira shouting it into air.

"Brains isn't all what it takes to be a Digidestined its here in our hearts and friendship that's what it takes to be the best" said Kari placing her hand over her chest.

"Shut up if I wanted a speech I would give one not listen to others give me them" screamed Seira.

"Why are you being this way they are trying to help us" asked MysticTenshimon landing beside Seira.

"I don't need it go Digivolve and fight" screamed Seira shoving her digivice in Tenshimon's face

"Calm down Seira you don't want to get angry it will corrupt your partner I know this because it happened to me" said Takato pleading to Seira to get a hold of her self but it was too late.

"Digivolve" Seira continued to scream loudly baring her teeth.

Tenshimon eyes began to glow Red and then she was enshrouded in a dark fog that seemed like something was bio emerging, and it dissipated and in Tenshimon's place what appeared to be an angel with black armor that seem to have a dark aura , which Bhagamon sent a blast at it with no effect.

"Ouranodramon mega level, Dark Angel, virus type Digimon" said Takato looking at his digivice

"Cool you did it… you digivolved now… I am the best Digidestined of all, now tear him apart now" Seira shouted with triumph.

A scythe appeared in Ouranodramon's hand and it sliced Bhagamon in half before it could give out another one of it's high pitched screech,

"Good job Ouranodramon who showed them who the best Digidestined is I told you I didn't need your help I had everything under control its time to go back" said Seira turning to Kari and Takato

But instead of de digivolving, Ouranodramon turned to face War Growlmon and Angewomon getting ready to attack them

"What the hell is going on…? She is getting to attack? The enemy is destroyed… Ouranodramon stop it" said Seira confusedly

"Your anger has corrupted your partner I tried warning and you didn't want to listen, I am afraid we might have to take her down too look, at what happened where she sliced Bhagamon in half… she also cut a hole into who knows what" said Kari pointing in the weird hole behind Ouranodramon.

"To hell with you all, she is my partner" shouted Seira,

But Seira was cut off by a slap from Kari saying look at Ouranodramon she isn't your partner anymore she will kill anyone now even you.

Angewomon blasted Ouranodramon with a Celestial arrow with little effect, and War Growlmon blasted her too with no effect either, both of them had to dodge a scythe slash that could have deleted them like it did with Bhagamon.

"I have to help" said Henry catching up to them.

Rapidmon blasts Ouranodramon with his rapid fire attack

"How can I stop this" Kari Clinching her digivice, and she then stood and began to glow as she stepped towards Angewomon.

Biomerge Digivolution activate

In a flash of light Kari vanished into Angewomon as she digivolved a strange looking blue armored angel.

"I am Ophanimon Guardian of the light" said the strange looking blue armored angel.

I feel the power flowing through I am Ophanimon thought Kari inside her Digimon partner.

Ophanimon dived at Ouranodramon bashing her with her lance shouting Shining Javelin which knocked Ouranodramon through the side of a building,

Ouranodramon recovered quickly leaping out of the hole with a direct collision course with Ophanimon forcing her out of the sky with an elbow to the back of the head.

Ophanimon rises into the air and back hands Ouranodramon so hard it sounded like a gun shot.

Ouranodramon Raised into the air seemingly getting ready to attack again, but then suddenly for some reason stopped and was staring her hands and fell over passing out de digivolving to its child Form Nikamon.

"What a relief" Ophanimon sighed.

To Be Continued-

What the hell just happened Seira seemed to have gone mental and so did her partner to find tune into the next episode of Digimon digital monsters.


	11. Hard Boiled

Digimon Keepers Ep11 "Hard Boiled"

"But my Digimon was the best" Seira muttered repeatedly as she stared at the ceiling of the recreation room.

"In her state of mind Seira would be dangerous so she has been granted a leave of absence until she fully recovers" said Matt pointing the camera image of Seira in the recreation room.

"What of Seira's Digimon partner Tenshimon?" Kari asked with a inquisitive worried tone.

"Nikamon Tenshimon's child form is in stasis because she wasn't meant to Digivolve to Mega yet and it nearly killed her in the process, To Digivolve to that level safely a Digimon and their partner have to be in sync but not in the way they were" said Izzy typing away on his laptop.

"In what way do you mean" asked Davis confused.

"What is the difference between a Virus and a Vaccine, one purpose is to destroy and the other is to cure" said Izzy looking up from his laptop.

"I am only guessing here that this problem was caused by her fear of failure because she had to retreat from the Ice Princess something she never wanted to do and it made her angry I edged on that when I was the Digimon Emperor" said Ken.

"It happened to me to but I crossed into the same place for a different reason, and still just as personal" said Takato.

"But she still hasn't realized the mistake or it wasn't apparent she has Seira has a habit of being closed to those she thinks she is above" said Matt looking over the room with scrutiny "We have an important matters to attend to like there have been sightings of Seshamon near the nursery we think that its going to be attacked… So we are sending a team of 4 that will be Kari, Davis Rika, and Ken…" he seemed to trail off when he said Kens name then continued "you will go as soon as your ready a select team from other branches are already waiting for you there"

"Ken is in charge of this mission" said Izzy

"Meeting dismissed" said matt gesturing towards the door.

As soon as all the Digidestined other matt and Izzy, Matt turned and looked at Izzy saying "I don't think giving Ken a mission is a good thing we haven't proven that he isn't behind this"

"I thought this was the only why to find out if he is you can always change it if your having second thoughts you are the leader" said Izzy typing away on his computer.

"Its ok we need to know this I hope this doesn't end up back firing on us" said Matt with concern in his voice.

"I hope the same" said Izzy looking up from his laptop "but I know they will be ok"

-Alpha Zone-

Kari, Davis, Rika, and Ken appeared in the Alpha Zone this was the digital zone for all but Rika was the first part of the digital world they were in when they first became Digidestined.

"This place is just as beautiful as I remember" said Kari looking around smiling like someone revisiting an old home.

"Yea the old digs haven't changed" said Davis putting his hands behind his head as he leaned against a tree.

Wow it is cool thought Rika admiring the sights but not giving any impression that she in any way was impressed about their surroundings.

"We better get going we have a mission to complete" shouted Ken to get every ones attention.

"I know… I know… Don't have to be so uptight about it all we have to do is baby sit some eggs piece of cake…speaking of cake I feel hungry I hope they have food at the nursery" said Davis rubbing his tummy.

"Is that all you can think of is food" shouted Ken.

"Um I think of others thing like girls… Soccer… fudges… ice cream… cake… I think of plenty of things" said Davis jumping to his feet and getting into ken's face.

"We have more important things quit fighting you two" said Rika glaring at Ken and Davis with a look that kill a Wargraymon in 20 paces.

"Rika is right we should move on and head to the nursery" said Kari knowing where all of this was going and trying to be the voice of reason.

They continued on their journey to the nursery which seemed like a couple hours before they reached it, and it seemed like a tree but parts of it were made out of glass it was the weirdest thing any of them have ever seem, waiting for them was this Digimon that looked like a weird looking white bunny, it ran up and tackled Rika.

"Calumon" shouted Rika smiling.

"Who are your new friends" asked Calumon jumping down from Rika.

"They Are Kari, Ken, and Davis and their Digimon are Gatomon, Stingmon, and Veemon" answered Rika gesturing to everyone and their Digimon.

Veemon walked up to Calumon and hugged him saying "A New Friend" but hugging to tightly making Calumon's face turned purple as he struggled to breath.

"Um I think you should let the fellow breath if you seriously want him to be your friend long enough to know how annoying you are" said Rika trying to pry Veemon off Calumon.

Veemon finally let go and calumon let a long gasp for air as he was able to breath.

"So you are the caretaker of this nursery Calumon?" asked Rika looking down at Calumon.

"No I am just standing in till the Caretaker gets back" said Calumon flapping his ears.

"How did you get here I thought you were in Theta zone?" asked Rika looking confused at Calumon.

"Instead of being sent back there it brought me here and a voice told me that I was needed here and I have done a good job" replied Calumon in giggling.

"Some other Digidestined were suppose to meet us here are they still here" said Ken giving Calumon a hard letting him know they didn't have time for this.

"Yes they are here, they have been here for hours" said Calumon slightly cringing at the look Ken was giving him.

Ken saw that he was scaring Calumon and promptly apologized also the look that Rika was giving him the creeps, and he couldn't afford to get into any fights with any of his team mates.

"I like to volunteer for sentry duty" said Rika still glaring a hole in Ken for scaring Calumon like that.

"Good I was trying to figure who would do sentry duty with me so that settle Kari and Davis will go help the other Digidestined that have arrived before us take care of the Digimon egg inside" said Ken gesturing to them in order of name he said.

"Kyubimon I want you de evolve and you to hang out in that tree over then on that hill and report to me if you see anything suspicious and keep an eye on Ken" said Rika whispering into Kyubimon's ear.

"This will be a piece of cake taking care of Digimon eggs" said Veemon bouncing up and down with a hyper activeness that nearly knocked Davis over.

"Lets head in I would like to meet who ever is in there" said Kari heading to the entrance of the nursery with Gatomon over to the nursery follow by Davis & Veemon, When they entered there was no one around and the room they entered was filled with wall to wall digi-eggs of all sorts of colors and symbols that looked like strange letters of animals.

"Let take care of some eggs" said Kari looking around at all the Digi-Eggs smiling taking a few pictures with her camera.

"Okay fine that what I do best I am the master of digi-egg care" replied Davis raising his hand in the air in a triumphant pose grinning like a conquering hero that just came back from an ultimate battle with his arch nemesis and defeated him.

Kari sigh at the ego of Davis which she still finds annoying about him and slightly but there was little time for amusement now, she then turned to Davis saying I will take care of this room while you go and meet with the other Digidestined and help them, anything to get him away from me Kari thought to her self it was a long journey and he grates on her nerves As soon as she entered the room she was knocked over by something that she looked up and all she saw was a pair of goggles, she thought didn't she just left Davis in the other room.

"Hikari… Hikari…Yagami I am Hugging Hikari one of my favorite charactors" said the person wearing the goggle making it really clear that this wasn't Davis and also it was a Girl.

"Hikari Yagami? I am Kari Kamiya" said Kari trying to pry the girl that was beginning to wish she remained with Davis and was scaring her at the very moment.

The Girl suddenly let go and jumped away blushing with embarrassment she placed her hand on the back of her while saying "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Kae I was sent by the Seoul branch and this is my partner Yayasmon meeting you has always been a dream of mine Yagami I mean Kamiya".

Kari sighed slightly and smiled saying "Nice to meet you Kae"

"The eggs here are prodigious" said Kae Giving Kari a thumbs up and a grin that made Kari laugh.

"So you are from south Korea I heard so much about someday I would like to visit" said Kari walking over and picking up an egg. "And the eggs are pretty".

Kae adjusted her goggles as she said "I am glad I am working with you instead of that other girl in the second room she nearly broke my goggles when she found me playing in here"

-

Davis entered the room and looked around at all the Digi eggs but suddenly caught sight of a girl bent over washing brightly colored egg he thought to himself that she was cute he went to greet her then the girl turned around the feeling of dread came over him and he hid behind, because it was Alexandria the girl who broke his hand when he first meet her.

"Please don't let her find me"

But that was a false hope she was now standing where he was hiding and staring coldly down at him.

"Please don't kill me I am only cleaning the floor" screamed Davis rapidly rubbing his hands on the floor.

"You were sent here to tend to the eggs not goof around get to work now" Davis by the hand and dragging him out of hiding.

"Please don't break that again it just healed" Davis Screamed trying to get free from Alexandria.

"Let go of Davis" shouted Veemon as he trade to head butt Alexandra only to get slapped away landing dizzily against a wall.

"Work now" said Alexandria coldly but with enough authority to make Davis Cringe when she let go of him.

"Yes master I will make it so clean you can eat of it" said a panicked Davis polishing the closest egg he could find at a moments notice.

"Move it Move It Move before you lose it" Said Alexandria pressing the heel of her boot into Davis's thigh hard making him wince.

-

Rika Looked when she heard what seemed like someone screaming from inside the Nursery.

"Ignore it that is Davis being an idiot again" said Ken.

Just then a hot streak pasted by them and it appeared to be a fox like Digimon with pure white fur it was holding girl they knew as Midori and her partner Kitsuyamon.

Oh No Rika thought to herself looking at the girl that will be annoyance waiting to happen.

"Hiya Guys" Midori said loudly.

Rika just ignored her like Midori didn't even say anything.

"Hi" said Ken going to shake Midori hand but instead she instead clung to him so tightly he had a hard time taking a breath.

"Will you marry me?" said Midori still clinging to Ken.

There was a long uncomfortable pause where none of them said anything till Rika broke the silence saying "You are a nut job Midori he barely knows you"

"What is he your boyfriend" asked Midori measuring Rika with her eyes.

"No absolutely not" said Rika trying not to slap Midori.

"Then will you marry me" said Midori now clinging to Rika instead.

"Um get off me before I hurt you" said Rika through gritted teeth.

"So Far there are no signs of Seshamon I don't if that makes me feel better or not" said Midori letting go of Rika.

A Machinedramon went past them ignoring them completely like they weren't even there.

"That is Alexandria's Machinedramon now we know what made Davis Scream to bad I am not there to see him get his ass kicked again" said Rika.

"Yea poor Davis" laughed Ken.

"Oh that is just horrible" said Midori crossing her and looking at Rika and Ken with confusion.

Kyubimon ears perked up as she looked around.

"What is it Kyubimon are they here" asked Rika looking at Kyubimon with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yes they are coming and fast" said Kyubimon.

As she said this a Seshamon appeared in out of a cloud of dust.

"We do not come here to fight we are grocery shopping and need some eggs" said one of the Seshamon.

"Now stand aside Digidestined or we will hurt this one" said the other Seshamon as a third one came out of the sand holding a boy with brown hair with blue eyes.

"Ryo" gasped Rika.

"Now stand aside or I will start to squeeze the life out of him" said the Seshamon that was holding Ryo.

"Giga canon" a voice said from no and a Seshamon was knocked over by two blasts but was standing again in an instant.

It was that voice singing the melodic tone from somewhere they couldn't till a Panjyamon which usually heralded the arrival of the Ice Princess

Light shines on the heaven

The Digi verse the spirit

Light brings glory and grace

May it open your eyes to the truth

And the Devine light deliver us from evil and give us hope

In the name of the III

"I think you should listen to him now that Digimon can't help you and you now have no choice" said the Ice Princess.

Rika turned to see Kyubimon was in the same drunken daze like what happened last time they encountered her.

"Let them by" said Ken.

"Not so face little miss gimmick the ice thing is my copy write and you are infringing on it Time to tune you out" said Midori holding up what seemed like a tiny remote and pressing a button and music started playing from Kitsuyamon's direction and snapped out of the trance.

Kitsuyamon instantly flipped into the knocking over the two Seshamon in one hit with her tail.

Ryo fell to the ground as soon as Kitsuyamon hit the third one directly in the face but this only stunned them but before hitting the ground he was now in the arms of Panjyamon.

Kitsuyamon was now going to attack Panjyamon then suddenly struck down now standing over her Stingmon.

"I told you to let them through I am in charge here you listen to me" Shouted Ken.

"I know I couldn't trust you" said Rika glaring a Hole in Ken.

Midori was now glaring at Ken too.

Kitsuyamon knocked Stingmon away and charged at Panjyamon but he wasn't there anymore.

Rika noticed the Ice Princess was no longer in site and she turned and headed towards the nursery knowing that's where she is, when she entered the Ice Princess was standing in front of what appeared to be a safe which was now blown open.

Kari, Kae, Davis, and Alexandria entered the room wondering what that noise was.

"Digi port open" sang The Digimon Princess jumping into a computer screen.

They all ran outside to see the battle was over and the Seshamon and Panjyamon were gone all that was left was Ryo now lying on the ground.

To Be Continued…

Whoa what the hell was she after and why did Ken seemingly assisted them to find out tune into the Next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	12. Kawaii Overdose

Digimon Keepers Ep 12 "Kawaii Overdose"

"Again we got our behinds handed to us by that Ice Princess but this time it was because of Ken" shouted Midori at Matt.

"She has a point why did you interfere and you could have been assisting in the attack if Stingmon wasn't affected" asked Matt giving Ken a stern but understanding look.

"It was because it was bait instead of attacking we needed to be focused on the Ice Princess herself that's how she got away with what ever she stole" said Ken with a little tension showing.

"By the way how is Ryo he was in bad condition the last we saw him when he was brought in" said Henry looking very concerned.

"He's going to be alright and will be up and about in a couple days" said Izzy typing away on his laptop like usual.

"Sheesh you guys need to chill what is done its in the past there is always next time its not like who ever is behind this will just go away" said Kae standing up and placing her palms hard to the table.

"I see any other recourse then to track them down and eliminate them personally me and my partner will go if you so order it" said Alexandria cracking her knuckles ominously.

"Is it me or she seriously creeps me out" said Izzy trying to hide behind his Computer from the look that Alexandria was giving him.

"I don't really trust your partner Alexandria from our past experiences fighting him when he was a dark master" said Matt placing his hand on Izzy's laptop folding down the screen that his friend was hiding behind with Izzy giving him the look of why did you do that.

Alexandria mutters something in Russian quietly and stands up ready to leave the room when Matt gestures to sit down.

"I didn't dismiss you the meeting isn't over yet" said Matt.

"But you have dismissed me because of my partner's past" Alexandria said coldly sitting back down.

"I know he might seem different but to me he is still a Dark Master he hasn't proven he isn't one still and you have shown a lack being a team player that's why your next mission will be you and Davis" said Matt looking back and forth from Davis to Alexandria.

Davis nearly choked on the drink he was enjoying a few seconds ago.

"Seira will be going with you too, Mimi and a Digidestined from the Seoul branch will be waiting for you" said Matt giving Davis and Alexandria a look that told them to follow orders.

"Yes Sir" Alexandria said coldly

"Meeting is dismissed people on the mission I mentioned you have 5 hours to get ready" said Matt heading towards the door.

-Recreation Room-

Seira was sitting on the couch staring the TV, and beside her was Nikamon munching down a bucket of popcorn and getting it all over herself.

Matt walked into the room and sat beside Seira and Said "Nikamon has been health has been cleared and you have been put back on active I hope I don't have repeat of what happened before you have been assigned a Mission with Davis, and Alexandria, you are to be ready to go in about 5 hours"

"Mission I want to watch movies and play video games all day, and read my manga's" said Nikamon still eating popcorn,

"But my Digimon was invincible when she was in that form?" said Seira giving Matt a confused look of irritation.

"You haven't learned from that you corrupted your Digimon and early destroyed her in the process lucky no permanent damage was done" said Matt giving Seira a stern look.

"Whatever then she would have come back as a digiegg no harm no fowl if she was destroyed so I'm not worried I will push her till she is the best to equal to me" Seira said smugly.

"I hope this mission gets through to you since apparently I haven't" said Matt getting up and heading to the door.

"Davis Stop eavesdropping" said Matt as he stepped into the hall way where Davis and Veemon were standing.

"I wasn't I was waiting to talk to you about this mission what is it about and is it about the Ice Princess I would like to kick her butt to the curb once and for all" said Davis giving one of his usual cocky grins.

"You will find out when you get there" said Matt walking away from Davis.

"Yea I want to kick her butt it would be fun" said Veemon jumping up and down.

"Come on Tell me" shouted Davis chasing after Matt.

"Yes tell him" said Veemon trying to catch up with Davis.

5 hours later

-Digital World Alpha Zone-

Alexandria, Seira, and Davis appeared in the digital world in the middle of a large forest, waiting for them was a very miserable looking boy who was just staring at them coldly with one eye with almost half his face cover with his black hair.

Seira just walked past him like he wasn't even there ignoring his very presence.

"Sorry about her she can be that way sometimes" Said Davis trying to be a diplomat.

"Shut up" said Alexandria giving Davis a look that made him back away.

The boy didn't say a word he took a pack of cigarette out of his pocket took out one lit it and put it to his mouth, took a drag from.

Machinedramon rode up to them and Alexandria gave one gesture and it aimed it Giga canons at the smoking boy.

"Who are you and put that out now are ill blast you Emo" said Alexandria raising her hand in the air getting ready to give the signal to fire.

"Stop it" shouted a girl's voice out of no where.

A girl with a white and pink shirt with a pink mini skirt stepped out from behind a tree.

Alexandria gave Machinedramon a gesture and it pulled away but still aimed its canons at the boy.

You must be Alexandria I am Mimi, and nice to see you again Davis, um where is Seira, and please don't shoot Bise Iona" said the girl in pink.

"She went that way" said Davis pointing in the direction that Seira went.

"Follow me we have to find her before we can start anything now can we" said Mimi heading in the direction Davis pointed; they didn't go far before they found Seira sitting on a rock staring out into the forest with Nikamon be side her playing in the dirt happily, she watched getting closer with apprehension and annoyance.

"This must be Seira I heard so much about you and Nikamon" said Mimi

"Oh my god, do you /have/ to wear such ugly colors? You should be arrested for public disturbance. I'm sure it would do the rest of the world a favor." Said Seira snidely, looking Mimi over with annoyance.

"Very funny" giggled Mimi trying to hide a slight twitch.

"Seriously I hate that color" said Bise not even looking at Mimi as he caught up with everyone else.

"Let's go we have a mission to do" said Mimi ignoring Bise's comment.

"Oh great I got stuck with a group of freaks lead by a Pink Idiot why must I be here" Seira said to herself draping over hand her face Ignoring the Cold Stare Alexandria was giving her. 

"Oh Joy time for a mission what is a mission" said Veemon following excitedly.

-Real world Kyoko Branch Headquarters' Training Room-

Rika pulled out a card and said "Digi modify" right before swiping it through her D-4.

Renamon sprouted angel and flew out of reach of a Gatomon attack, and she growled loudly looking up.

"Diamond Needles" shouted Renamon.

Kari pulled a card of her own and swiped it and shield appeared in Gatomon's hand

The battle went back and forth till both Gatomon and Renamon were panting heavily.

Henry watched from a distance with interest but he wasn't following the action.

"You like her don't you" said a voice from behind Henry that also grabbed his shoulder.

Henry turned to see it was Midori saying "don't scare me like that and what do you mean by that" trying to hide his reddening cheeks from embarrassment.

"From the look on your face right now I am right you have a crush on Kari who wouldn't she is cute I wouldn't mind a piece of that action too but I know she doesn't swing that way" said Midori cheeks reddening too.

"Swing what way" Henry asked confusedly.

"Oh never mind are you going to ask Kari or what" said Midori placing her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Ask her what?" Said Henry, trying to back away from Midori.

Midori grabs Henry by the arm and brings close and whispers in his ear "first you ask her on a date if that goes well then you go another then that leads to making out and hot romance that leads to marriage Now go get her tiger she is coming this way" Henry looked up to see Kari was heading there way.

"Hi Kari Henry has something to say to you" said Midori Shoving Henry towards Kari who seemed to be having breathing problem.

"What is it Henry" said Kari curiously looking at Henry.

Henry swallowed and for about five minutes of silence he said "Nice Cat" turning away from Kari and looking at Gatomon.

"What a weirdo I am not nice I am Perrrfect" Said Gatomon

"Thank you…?" said Kari walking by Henry and heading out of Training Room with Gatomon followed shortly by Rika and Renamon.

"You are an idiot you had your chance but I will help you get the girl" said Midori dragging off Henry who was struggling to get away.

-Digital World Alpha Zone-

They seemed to have walked not to long from where they arrived till they reached a Small Village that seemed very empty.

Mimi turned to everyone saying "Welcome to Toy Town, our mission if you choose to accept it but acceptance is automatic is to clean all the toys"

"What the hell this isn't worth my time I am leaving" said Seira seething but retaining her calm appearance.

"Like I said Acceptance is automatic we for you guys to learn team work" said Mimi smiling at them all.

"I don't need to learn anything" Alexandria said coldly.

"Neither do I you pink freak" said Seira turning her back to everyone getting ready to storm off.

"It sounds like fun do we get to play with any of them" said Nikamon walking away from Seira and now stood in front of Mimi.

Seira took a long aggravated sighed and said "ok Fine but I don't need this mission and I don't need to learn team Since I always lead I should be the one teaching Team work"

Alexandria gave Seira cold look that made it seem like she wanted to kill her for her statement about leadership.

"How is this going to teach us how to work as a team" asked Davis trying to only look in Mimi Direction

"I was getting to that I will Split you into a Team of Two, which will be Seira with Iona and Davis with Alexandria, the toys wont hold this unless one of you holds it while the other washes it, on the word go you will start does anyone have any questions" said Mimi pointing into the City"go" she shouted after a few seconds.

The only one to run into the city was Davis followed not quickly behind by Alexandria with Iona and Seira not even making a move what so ever.

"I forgot to say the Team who wins gets two tickets for both members to see a Utada Hikaru Concert" said Mimi looking at Iona and Seira

Seira turned toward the city and ran dragging Iona behind her by the scuff of his shirt ignoring his angry protests.

"Looks like the Fun has begun" said Mimi grinning.

-Team Davis-

"You hold the toy Fire truck I wash it" said Davis forgetting who he was talking and cringed when Alexandria turned with the expression that told him to shut up and follow orders.

"You come up from behind while Machinedramon covers you with its Giga canons then I come from the side Got" Said Alexandria grabbing Davis's hand and giving it a twist making almost scream.

This is going to be a long day I hope she doesn't end up killing me in the process of trying to wash toys Davis though to him self while his left eye twitched.

"Isnt that a bit extreme it's just Toy" said Veemon looking really confusedly at Alexandria and Davis.

"Shut up you fuzz ball" said Alexandria Glaring at Veemon

Veemon Hide quickly behind Davis saying "I surrender"

"Lets go we have a mission to complete now do what I Said and you wont get hurt" said Alexandria.

-Team Seira-

Seira chased after the toy while Iona just stood and watched.

"Life is meaningless I am so tormented" said Iona

"I don't really give a crap about your life come over and help you before I hurt you" said Seira through Gritted teeth.

Nikamon jumps in front of the toy and stops it so Seira could finally catch it

"Now you have to wash quickly" Said Seira grabbing a hold of the toy Train and holding tightly while it bashed her in the face repeatedly trying to get away But Iona just stood their and watched whining about his life.

Nikamon jumped on the Toy and tried to wash but was thrown off when Seira lost her grip on it and took off like a bat out if hell, as soon Seira got back to her feet she punched Iona across the face.

A blast that came out of no where hitting the ground in front of Seira knocked her backwards and Greymon steps out of the side alley and growls "Leave my Partner alone"

Nikamon digivolves to Tenshimon

Tenshimon sends a blast Greymon driving it into a wall bring the whole down upon it, but Greymon got instantly sending a blast back at her which she just dodged sending another blast back at him knocking back into the wall.

-Team Davis-

Davis Slowly snuck up on the Toy Fire Truck but constantly looking back hoping Alexandria's Machinedramon wouldn't blast him by mistake, as he got closer to it there seemed to be no sign of either Machinedramon or Alexandria which he didn't know if that was a bad sign or a good one, he gulped down his fear and continued to advance, but as soon as he was close to just grab it the ground fell from under him and it they both fell in.

"Ouch what the hell is going on" shouted Davis feeling a lot of pain all over from the fall.

"Now wash the toy it cant get out of there I had a change of plans this one had a strategic working better" said Alexandria looking down at Davis from the mouth of the hole.

"What are you doing all the way down there" said Veemon looking down into the hole.

"I will tell you when I get the feeling back in my legs" groaned Davis making his way to the Toy which was up side down and trying to get upright.

-Team Seira-

Tenshimon and Greymon were about to once send blasts at each when a Surge of electricity shocked both of them making then de evolve to their rookie forms, A woman in red dressed like a flower hovered above with Mimi making her way to them.

"You play nice now" said Rosemon

"You two are doing more Damage then good you were suppose to be washing toys not demolition can you explain what the heck happened and how did this start" said Mimi looking rather perturbed and annoyed.

"He did you Pink Menace He refused to do anything to do so I showed him my knuckles up close" Seira shouted pointing at Iona while glaring at Mimi.

"This isn't team there isn't any I in Team you are here to clean toys not each others clocks" said Mimi placing her hands on her hips.

"I can't work with this guy those tickets I would walk through hell then put up with Iona There is something about him that rubs me the wrong way Pink overdose Same goes for you but I know why" said Seira balling her hand into a fist then a relax look came over her face "he is not worth my time and neither is this" Seira turned around and walked off.

This Seemed like a good idea Mimi whispered to herself then ran to catch up with Seira saying to her "if you don't cooperate you will be stuck here"

"lets see how you keep me here" said Seira smirking, as she to the entrance to the town that smirk faded from her as there was what seemed to be a Giant stuffed teddy bear standing in her path.

"She is trying to leave before the mission is over Monzaemon" said Mimi cheerfully to the giant stuffed Teddy bear.

"Its not a mission it's a Chore and Genius's don't do chores we tell other people to do them so Iona can do it by himself" said Seira through Gritted teeth.

"Look even a Chore can be a mission look Davis and his friends had to clean up after Ken after all the damage he did as the Digimon Emperor and they did very little complaining, what makes you any better then them" said Mimi sighing loudly.

"Don't ever compare me to them again I barely put up with any of them and their stupidity in my opinion they shouldn't be even Digidestined" growled Seira looking threateningly at Mimi and Monzaemon.

"No wonder he sent you with that attitude that your not a team player" said Mimi looking perturbed again even more so then before.

-Team Davis-

"I am done cleaning the toy please help me out of the hole" said Davis still hurting from falling into the hole Machinedramon made by blowing up the ground from under him.

There was no sound not oven noise that Machinedramon made from his tank treads and not even Alexandria breathing.

"Come on help me out we have more toys to clean Hopefully this time it wont require any more pain in the process?" shouted Davis agitatedly.

Somewhere else a toy snake was slithering around and it was suddenly tied up in a rope snare, and Alexandria came out of the side alley and washed.

"That makes 25" said Alexandria polishing the toy snake to shine then letting it go, and setting up the trap and then going to check the other ones she has set, she passed that looked like vending machine it popped opened revealing a blobby looking Digimon.

"You are Mimi but you still cute will you go out with me sweetie" said the blobby looking Digimon jumping on to Alexandria, which she just drop kicked it seemingly into orbit "I like it when they play" as it flew out of sight.

-Team Seira-

"Make me teddy bear" said Seira

Nikamon Digivolves to Tenshimon…

Tenshimon land in front of Seira and aims her palms at Monzaemon"don't move or I'll have to hurt you even if I don't want to but she is my partner"

"Calm down people we don't need you to pick a fight with Monzaemon too I didn't know genius's always resorted to violence to solve their problems" said Mimi trying to stay calm as well. Deep inside she though Sheesh am I starting to sound like Sora and her big sister routine.

"If he gets out of my way and lets me go home there I will not need to fight him" said Seira thinking up a strategy against Monzaemon incase he still in her way but he is an ultimate and Tenshimon is a Champion level "Digivolve now you must do it now"

Tenshimon shivered saying "No I won't"

"Don't do this again Remember what happened last time you nearly destroyed you Digimon by forcing her to Digivolve into that thing that nearly killed you and the rest of you team" said Mimi placing her hand on Seira's shoulder.

"I will not lose again to anyone… Anyone what so ever I will not embarrassed again, now Digivolve damn it I command you" shouted Seira with her hands on the sides of her face as she breathed heavily.

"Stop this now think about it you are not in danger," Mimi slapping Seira hard across the face leaving a hand print.

Tenshimon, De-digivolved back to Nikamon and made her way back to Seira and looked up at her "I will not Digivolve until you treat me better"

Seira ran passed Monzaemon before it could stop her from doing

Alexandria walked up to Mimi saying "I have complete my mission I have washed all the toys"

"Where is Davis?" asked Mimi looking side to side seeing that someone was missing.

"He was slowing me down so I left him in a Hole Sir" said Alexandria Saluting.

"You what!" shouted Mimi finally losing it "I give up the mission is a Failure the point of this was to teach you team work and the only person that I though Tried was Davis and you left him in a Hole"

Iona walked up in the middle of Mimi's rant and said "Why do people always stab me in the back" and then proceeded to walk past her and Monzaemon and left the digital world.

"I'll go get Davis you are Dismissed" walking back into the City to find the hole that Davis was in.

A Silver masked Figure watched from distance, like a Statue unmoving or a predator watching his prey.

The Ice Princess appeared be side him saying "What do you think of them now These Digidestined can't work together"

"And that is there fatal flaw" said the Silver Masked Figure.

"When can I take her on, she wasn't here I want a Piece of her soon" said the Ice Princess raising a Clinched Fist.

"Yes I want to As well since she has wronged me too and I will help you take her out but not now it would put the plan at Risk" said Silver masked Figure.

To Be Continued

What this plan… Who is it they are talking about…? Will Seira and her follow Digidestined learn how to work as a Team to find out Tuned into the Next Digimon Digital monsters?


	13. Sanctuary

Digimon Keepers Ep 13 "Sanctuary"

Writers note -it's a large building big enough to fit ultimate Digimon in it hallways-

-Kyoto Branch Hospital Wing-

Rika stood over the medical Chamber that Ryo was in healing from what ever wounds those people did to him, his partner was in the pod next to suffering from injury done by her and her fellow Digidestined.

"Its not your fault it was Ryo choice to go back into the Digital world" said Renamon looking at Rika with a concerned expression.

"But if I was there maybe it would have been different" said Rika looking down at Ryo in the Pod.

"You are not Ryo's Protector that is the job of his partner Monodramon, they are each others keeper you have to understand that" said Renamon placing her paw on Rika Shoulder.

I know but its hard seeing a friend like this even though he was a some what of an annoyingly cheerful one that got on my nerves from time to time and sometimes I wish to hurt him personally, all and all that's what made him a good person"

"Look at the love Birds" said a voice behind her.

"Shut up Takato" replied a half amused but sounding angry Rika trying to laugh.

"Did you hear about Seira and her pissing off Mimi I heard she nearly bought her to tears in the process of her trying to get Seira to wash toys I would have preferred a Mission like that instead always get escort missions" said Takato trying not look at the Medical Chambers.

"Those Do suck I have done a few of those myself escort the placement of hatched Digimon is needed but it gets annoying" said Rika turning away took at Takato giving him a short lived Smile that came and went in a Blink of an eye.

The Alarm sounded and a voice said "All Digidestined report to the Team meeting room

"I wish they could make that less annoying can it be any louder? it nearly made me deaf this time" shouted Takato right before sprinting down the hallway followed shortly by Rika.

They both made it to the meeting room where the other Digidestined were already waiting for them, as they made there way in the first thing that they saw was Matt and he looked very Serious something that was common place lately with the constant threat from this mystery Enemy, and the frustration of not knowing what there motives are and what they are up to. .

"Still no trace of any of the three people that are Involved, No Sign of the masked, even the Ice Princess

or the one in all appearances looks like Ken as the Digimon Emperor either they aren't coming up on anything and the Gennai are as stumped as we are" said Matt looking Ken over for a second then going on with his speech,

"We need to find out soon before they who ever they are does anymore Damage to the digital worlds like they have down already.

He walked from the board to a Monitor and showed them a black with a lot of techno colored numbers but mostly ones and zeros.

"Remember this was what they did to this Digital Zone with the Juggernaut and it still hasn't recovered since and it seems to be getting and destabilizing we need to help fix this problem So I am sending a Team to help Oikawa with doing so, That team will consist of Rika, Takato, and Seira, you will leave in about 2 hours time"

"How are you going to find them even if the Gennai are having problem it would be like finding a Needle in the sea of infinity?" said Ken placing his hand softly onto the Table with a slight thud.

"We are sending a team to help find a way since our job to do so and its not like you're the one that's going, and by the Iona Bise will be there waiting for you he is on lone from Seoul Branch" said Matt Shooting Ken directly in the eyes with an irritated look because of his sudden interruption.

Why him why cant it be the goggle girl she is annoying but At least I can tolerate her more then I can for him last time I was this close to ripping off his Emo head and cram it up his …" said Seira but was interrupted before she could by the look that Matt was giving her.

"Let me see where was I before I was interrupted once again by people who should listening since this is important, that if you find them by luck or otherwise you do not engage them, you call in and then observe what they are doing, Now meeting Dismissed those I have mention get ready" said Matt leaving the room before anyone was out of there Seats.

In the hospital wing it was Quiet the only sound in the room was the ping from the Computer reading Ryo's Pulse telling that his condition was Stable if anyone was there to read or hear it, the pinging quickened and Ryo began to toss and turn a dark ring appears on his arm and he awakens and stands up instantly shoving the pod open, he walked over to his. Digimon partner and wordlessly put a dark ring on him and he awakens and digivolved to Cyberdramon, nearly smashing the ceiling in the process, Ryo then looked around till he caught sight of a computer he pulled out a Disk from his pocket then walking up to it and sliding it into it he said "Digi port open" A Beautiful young woman dressed in a golden Cloak. and appearing beside her was two Seshamon, Ryo bowed in front of her "Oh Lady Ushasmon you grace me with your beauty I knew the master would send you"

"Ushasmon smiled and walked up to Ryo and placed her hands on his face then looked around then looked back at him saying "so this is where the trouble makers are when they aren't in the digital world" she moved like a flowing breeze as she looked at the entire room. "Take care of them and take the Seshamon with you as I take care of what I was sent here for.

The computer that she came out of it started flashing the word lockdown and metal bars came over the windows.

"Looks like the Virus is working better then I thought" said Ushasmon as she turned into a cloud of Golden Butterflies which disappeared out the door.

Somewhere else Rika was getting ready to go when the alarm sounded, she ran out of her room nearly knocking over Davis in the process.

"Can you watch where you going?" shouted Davis and Rika at the same time.

"What is going on?" said Takato running towards Rika and Davis still sitting on the ground after colliding with each other a second ago.

"I don't know but I am not going to sit around and wait to find out" said Rika getting up and heading to the command office hoping to find Matt there but when she got there it was sealed off with a Steel, and she watched as the door close to it was sealed off with the same steel door. "This is getting ridiculous"

"This reminds of a movie I once watched I wish I could remember how it ended" said Davis catching up to Rika seeing her in front of the Command office with Takato behind him

A distorted Voice replaced the alarm it sounded like something out of a horror flick as it said" Doom to those who mess with the III your interference will meet with our wrath"

"What the hell" said Takato looking confusedly at the Intercom box as the voice repeated what it said over and over again getting more distorted, as it did making it creepier then the time before it?

"I hope the Digimon recreation room isn't sealed off too or we are in big trouble if this is an attack from the sound of that voice it is" said Takato nodding at Rika and she nodding back in agreement. And both of them headed in that Direction with Davis following still confused about what is going on.

They Found Kari in front of the door to the Digimon Recreation room and it was sealed too but the door was silver with a symbol on it.

"I know how it ended now their brains were sucked out by Aliens" said Davis looking side to side like he was expecting an alien to jump out at him at any moment.

"This is neither the time, nor the place for idiocy" said Rika giving Davis a Really annoyed look. While Kari just ignored both of them like they weren't even there at all, She just stared at the door,

Rika walked up to her and looked at the door the she look Kari saying" We need to get in there any ideas?"

"Be quit please I am thinking" Kari said not even looking at in anyway.

A brief look of annoyance came over the expression of Rika but taking a deep breath she calmed herself down from the stress of confusion and asked "Do you know how we can get in there?"

"I wish I did we need to get in there I feel like we need our Digimon something I feel is here" said Kari holding her digivice to her chest.

Suddenly the door opened and Izzy stepped out of the room holding his laptop with Digimon following him.

.Nikamon parted the rest of the Digimon and looked around before saying "Where is Seira we were suppose to be watching a movie now I made Popcorn"

"No time for movies we have an Emergency something has caused the Building to go into lock down as far as I know is only me and Matt could do this, and he is currently not here" said Izzy looking at his laptop.

"That leaves something has taken control over the system" said Davis out of no where. And everyone one just stared at him for his sudden intelligent comment.

"I was going to say that" said Izzy looking back to his laptop as something flashed "As I thought its Virus I have to head to the core the heart of the building to fix it stay here Ill take Tentomon with me.

"Um state the obvious and look a voice over the intercom made it very clear that this was intentional" said Rika glaring at Davis making him feel small of a sudden.

I'll be right there by your side Tentomon said running up to Izzy side. As he turned and headed down in relative calm like it was only a walk in the park which was probably truth.

"Um I don't like to break up this conversation but where did Nikamon go" said Veemon "she was with us now she has run off when we weren't looking"

"She probably went looking for partner but isn't a good idea in this situation what ever broke in could be still in the building we have to find her before what ever is here finds her first" said Kari looking from Veemon to the rest of the Digidestined that were there.

"She can't go very far since All the doors are closed so I will go look for her with you while Davis and Takato remain here and wait to inform anyone else to what is going on" said Rika as she turned and headed the hall shortly followed by Kari, Renamon, and Gatomon.

"What a day Gatomon It had to happen on movie night and were going to watch Garfield the Movie" said Gatomon irritated and trying to stay on pace with Renamon.

As they left there view Takato turned thinking he heard something coming from behind them Behind them seemingly too large for the hall but not even doing any damage at all were two Seshamon but standing in between them was Ryo and Cyberdramon.

Ryo Stood In between the Two Seshamon with his eyes then he opened them and said "kill them all" raising his arm into the air, The Seshamon hissed in delighted as they slowly made their way towards Takato, Davis, and their Digimon partners.

"What is going on here Ryo" asked Takato looking taken a back by what was going on in front of him.

"I am here as your death sentences. You will feel the wrath of my master and be destroyed by it" said Ryo not showing any sign of a emotion what so ever.

Veemon Digivolves to ExVeemon

Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon

. ExVeemon both a Seshamon with a V laser without an effect what so ever, so he sent another blast but it only had the same result.

Growlmon used Pyro Blaster on a Seshamon sending it back a few inches but there wasn't even a scratch on him.

-Somewhere else in the building-

Izzy had finally reached the core, and had plugged his laptop into it" Who ever made this virus was really good this is going to take some time" as he began to type away.

"This place gives me the creeps like this" said Tentomon looking around, then looking back to Izzy who wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Interesting this Virus is very complex these symbols look like something I have seen before" said Izzy typing away.

"At least this time there isn't anyone here he can make cry" said Tentomon somewhat agitated from being ignored.

A shadow got Tentomon's attention but it seemed to be his imagination or was it, because it happened again but this time a lady in a golden cloaked appeared out of no where, knocked him to aside with out any effort, she placed her hand on his shoulder light enough that he didn't even notice and turned him around into a deep kiss, the color drained from his face and he passed out.

I am Ushasmon the lady said to Tentomon as she slipped Izzy into a seemingly small pouch which was in all purposes was impossible In physics.

Tentomon got up and charged at Ushasmon only to be grabbed and crammed into the same pouch Izzy was shoved into a few seconds ago.

-In front of the Recreation room-

"Ryo what is going on you are suppose to be on our side" shouted Takato wondering was is going on with Ryo who he thought was a Friend.

"I saw the Light of the III and it was glorious, it made me stronger and less pathetic as I use to be" said Ryo pulling out what looked like.

"What the hell is that what the hell the III is?" said Davis looking really annoyed at Ryo.

"Its something that you should be apart of it is the future of the digital world. My master is the key to the destiny of both worlds" said Ryo

"They did something to you, please snap out of it" said Takato pleadingly trying to talk some sense into Ryo.

Cyberdramon charged forth knocking both ExVeemon and Growlmon into the wall behind ripping apart the ceiling as they went, Takato and Davis dodged the debris which barely missed this Time but Collapsed the hallway, Cyberdramon walked out of it like it wasn't even there, Growlmon pushed apart the chunks of concrete followed, ExVeemon, Then the Seshamon entered the battle wrapping around both of them and began to squeeze, they de digivolved landing in front of their masters as the Seshamon let go.

-Hallway leading o the Computers core-

Ushasmon exited the computer room and slowly made her way down the Hallway, making her way to the room where the computer she used to get there.

Two girl she instantly knew from Descriptions of the Digidestined were Kari and Rika, who stopped running as soon as they her.

"Who the hell are you?" said Rika pointing in Ushasmon's direction.

"You are not worth my time to answer that question and for me to even deal with you, now get out of my way please" said Ushasmon Serenely smiling at them.

"You give me the creeps but answer their question or I will attack you" said Renamon posed to attack.

"I have no Time for this" said Ushasmon snapping her fingers and Two Seshamon appeared in front of her "take Care of Them"

"What about Ryo we were helping take care of those onesss he wasss fighting Lady Ushasmon?" said one of the Seshamon.

"I am more important then him he can just take care of himself" said Ushasmon pointing at herself.

"Yes Lady Ushasmon we will obey" said The Other Seshamon bowing it head in respect, then advanced with the one towards Rika and Kari.

-In front of the recreation room-

It happened quickly the Seshamon had disappeared leaving them facing only Ryo and Cyberdramon who were still formidable combatants but it seemed a little fairer of a fight this Time if There Digimon weren't back in there Rookie Forms.

"Now you Alone I will make you pay for what you and your play mates have done to my partner" Said Davis Running at Ryo with a clinched fist only to be knocked aside by Cyberdramon.

Veemon Digivolved to ExVeemon

ExVeemon charged at Cyberdramon blasting him with Vee-laser knocking him a few inch back only to shrug it off like someone annoying mosquito bite that doesn't even itch, he charged at him again only to be thrown into the recreation door destroying the room completely.

That's when something hit Cyberdramon in the back of the knocking it forward with its face impacted the floor.

Tenshimon was standing looking rather pissed when Seira stepped around the corner punching Ryo in the face which knocked him out.

"You destroyed my TV!" screamed Tenshimon picking up Cyberdramon by the Throat and slams him into the Ceiling, then kicks him all the way up into the next floor, leaped up after him.

While Tenshimon was Fighting Cyberdramon in the floor above Takato ran up to the unconscious Ryo to check if he was ok, and see what was done to him to turn his good friend against and saw the dark ring around his left arm" Could this be what caused this" as he said it the ring flew off Ryo and shatter in mid air.

Cyberdramon Pounded Tenshimon into wall, she growled pouncing off the wall and hit him into the face with a clinched fist.

"There was some sort of dark ring on Ryo itse gone now" said Takato walking back to Davis.

"A dark ring on a person then there might be one on Cyberdramon too" said Davis looking up at the fight above through the hole to the next floor, seeing the dark Spiral on the left leg. of Cyberdramon.

"Lets all aim for it" said Takato pointing at the Dark Spiral.

Guilmon Digivolves to Growlmon,

and with the help of ExVeemon sent a blast that the Dark Spiral shattered with it impact, Cyberdramon de digivolved as the fragments vanished.

-In in the Hallway to core computer room-

Gatomon Digivolves to Angewomon.

Renamon Digivolves to Kyubimon.

They both Charge the Seshamon as Ushasmon disappears in a flutter of butterfly around the corner.

"We have to stop before she gets away with what ever she is doing" said Rika looking at the corner that the one the Seshamon called Lady Ushasmon disappeared around.

Angewomon sends and arrow of light that Disintegrates one of the Seshamon, the other one turns and tries to run away, but it shares the same fate as the first one taking a hit from a Fox Tail inferno.

Rika ran down the hallway Ushasmon escaped down followed by Kari, Kyubimon, and Angewomon, which lead to the hospital wing, they entered to find Ushasmon in front of a Computer.

"Its too late for you to stop, Digiport open" said Ushasmon right before vanishing in a bright showing that she entered the Digital world.


	14. This Ugly yet Beautiful Digital World

(Writers note: Sorry I took so long I hope this was worth the years wait?)

Digimon Keepers Ep 14 "This Ugly yet Beautiful Digital World"

It was somber mood in the meeting room, everyone from the Kyoto branch was there even if it was the reunion of original digidestined, which included, Matt, Joe, TK, Kari, Mimi, Tai, and Sora they were all there all but Izzy who was kidnapped 4 days ago,

"They let us get back Ryo because he was under there control I have never seen a dark spiral used on a person before I thought they only worked on Digimon" said Matt looking at the other hoping any of them would have answer but Izzy was the brains of the group he didn't expect anything from them they were just as clueless as he was.

"Yes there weren't suppose to control we haven't got our hand on one of these dark Spirals but we hope that will be remedy soon" said Ken walking the room "the teams you all sent out will try to find Izzy, and also get there hands on one of those spirals.

"But that's not the worst of it that Digimon that kidnapped even though she didn't fight I felt she was very strong maybe even a mega" said Kari looking rather shaken by the thought.

"It was like being in the presence of a sovereign I thought there were only 4 of them" said Rika looking confused about what was going on.

"That sounds like fair description even though we only heard of one Azulongmon who we encountered when we were trying to prevent from Blackwargreymon from destroying the last Destiny Stone" said Ken gesture to the table where a picture of a Digimon appeared it looked like clouds in chains with wings and a dogs head with mustache. "We know there were more of them at least five with only of them protecting area in the digital world with the fifth one being their leader"

"This answers some of my question other then how is this going to get Izzy back and who the hell is Ushasmon, and where has she taken him" said Tai nearly shouting barely keeping his calm.

"We have no clue where she has taken him all the computers in that room crashed after Ushasmon left they are all a clean slates when I managed to reactivate them" said Ken looking down at the floor.

"Why should I take your word on that Digimon Emperor it has been said that the person that is probably behind this looks exactly like you how do I know that it isn't. You haven't proven anything on that subject?" shouted Tai with an expression that made you think he would reach over a strange ken in a heart beat if he said the wrong thing in response.

"I wish I could prove that it isn't me I been having these strange dreams either it because of what is going on or something darker then that I am asking you to trust me till I am proven guilty of what your accusing me of since, I have done a lot in my past to earn myself the benefit of doubt" said Ken looking at all the digidestined sitting at the table from people he admired to people he called his best friends he was depending on there faith of him to let him proven he isn't the person behind this.

"I believe you I know it isn't you " said Davis standing up from the table with a fierce stare in his eyes, his determined look being meet by an equal expression from Tai.

"Okay I can see where this is going now sit down all of you" said Matt slamming his palm into the table he had a sullen but strict expression like a master calling off two angry dogs about to rip apart their prey.

An old man appeared in the middle, he was very visible, and was glowing blue color. It was Gennai, recognizable by his long curly white mustache, and his jolly senile smile.

"What is up digidestined Nice to see you all again, and to meet the rest of you for the first time" said Gennai smiling through his white mustache looking very pleased of being there even in hologram form. A Gennai was a caretaker of the digital world each in charge of taking care of a part of the digital world which there is many of them. He is the one the original digidestined met when they were first in the digital world.

"It is nice to see you again" Matt said as everyone else became quit at the appearance of the hologram of the old man. "Do you know what is going on, and can you help us with our current problem a Digimon kidnapped Izzy and its nothing we have ever encountered before we are hoping that you would know more about an Ushasmon"

Gennai blinked confusedly and for an awkward pause no one said anything then he broke the silence after blinking once more. "I have never heard of an Ushasmon but I will check the database. The next couple minute was some more silence, as he looked down at something.

"Why do we need it geezer? We don't need to find out what Digimon is to kick its ass" interrupted Seira, looking as arrogant as ever. "My partner and I will go into the digital world, kick ass and take names"

Beside Seira sat Tenshimon sitting in chair looking rather board but snapped to attention when she knew she was being refered to her expression looking some what anxious." Why can't we stay on leave for another couple and continue our horror movie marathon I am not ready for active duty again" she looked scared from the expression she was now getting from Seira, and fell out of the chair.

"How long have been away from the digital world I want to get back" said Seira glaring at Tenshimon. "Let me do something anything I will get Izzy back or what ever"

"If you want to help so badly I am on a team you are team up with Rika, and Iona. Your team will help Gennai find info on this Ushasmon, and we might find Izzy through her." said Matt ignoring the indignant look he was receiving.

"You're kidding me the tomboy and the Emo kid this has two be a joke" said Seira through gritted teeth. "Last time I nearly punched that Emo guy out you seriously want me on a team with him and you want me to help that geezer?" she sighed and thought to herself why couldn't get a better team.

"Yes I am very serious I want you also to try not to fight with Iona even though he can be annoying he is still digidestined and a good one when he wants to be" said Matt turning from everyone "I want Izzy back no matter what it takes"

"I hope we do get him back and soon" said TK looking at his brother "because Digidestined never give up"

"That is the sappiest thing it makes me want to gag" Seira "But I don't care as long I get to kick some digital ass no matter the reason"

"I am sending another team into the digital world it will be Henry, Kari and Alexandria you will ask around for information maybe some Digimon will know something that will help us find Izzy" said Matt looking at each of them in turn.

Isn't Alexandria the one that has Machinedramon as a partner? Kari thought to herself the idea of being near that thing again gave her shiver down her spine and brought up bad memories of battles against the Dark masters and all the Digimon that were killed in the process.

Henry watched he was worried something was wrong I hope it had nothing to do with he walked trying to say something that would her but all that came was "Are you OK"

Kari turned to Henry saying "I am ok I am sorry that I worried you" she had to be strong showing people. That she was worried about teaming with Alexandria because her Partner was Machinedramon because that would make people worry about her.

"Are you sure you are ok Kari" asked T.K. looking at her with concern in his eyes "To bad I can't be on this mission I could ask Matt that he assign me"

"You don't have I am fine" said Kari giving a smile, expressing that is in fact fine "I can take care of myself. She turned and left him standing there she would have to deal with her own problem without troubling anyone else.

"In five hours the teams will go out until then everyone has some time off to prepare themselves in any way they want you are all dismissed but I want to talk privately with my friends" said Matt watching everyone but Kari, Tai, Mimi, Joe, T.K, Sora, leave the room.

"I am sorry for blowing I was just worried about Izzy I lost it in there" said Tai looking in Matt's direction, with a concerned look on his face.

"I understand I am worried about him too and we do have to find him I hope they haven't done anything to harm I will hunt them down to stop that from happening Matt looked Tai directly in the eyes "Our Team is incomplete with out him"

(5 hours)

-Digital world: Alpha Zone-

Bise was waiting for them, when Rika and Seira appeared, she wasn't even looking in their direction or even brought to them, his gaze was towards the ground in front of him. "I wish I was buried in that ground slowly suffocating till I was dead" he spoke up after a few minutes.

"Ok whatever" said Rika looking around before taking out the map she was given that lead them to where Gennai's place was located.

Seira stood with her arms crossed clearly looking upset that had to come with people she didn't think was worth her company it was because Izzy was kidnapped that she would put up with these freaks.

Rika gestured in a westward direction, like she was in-charge of this mission, and she sort of was but neither Bise or Seira gave a damn who was for different Bise's reason for anything was a mystery to anyone but himself but that was debut able that even knows what motivates him/

As Bise followed his gaze never left the ground, and his t-shirt had Death to everything written on it, and his Greymon looked as miserable as he did as it followed them, he pulled a set of earphone and put them and pressed a play button on the cord, tears formed in his eyes as the music started to play.

Seira looked back Bise and rolled her eyes in annoyance "I so hate this mission" she muttered to herself quiet enough that she only heard it.

In a half an hour they reached where they were suppose to go, and door waited for them, and old man stood in front of it waiting for them he was bigger then the hologram that was in the meeting room but not by much. "Welcome Digidestined I am grateful to see you" he walked up to them using cane leverage with each step. "Come inside please" he gestured to the door he had just come from.

They entered the, and looked around to see many monitors, each one had a picture of a Digimon on it, and they kept changing to another one like it was running a search, some Digimon some of them have seen before but others they haven't.

Rika was the one to break the silence "I want to find information on where they are keeping Izzy I don't know him that well but he is a part our team now do you know anything that can lead us in the right direction"

Across from them Tenshimon was poking at a computer out of boredom wondering if any of these things had the horror channel, since they were showing a Nightmare on Elm Street Movie Marathon today something she was missing because of this annoying mission.

"I am sorry but I don't have any more info on Ushasmon then when I was asked the first time so far there is no listing for that Digimon in the Database" Gennai said "But the search is still ongoing and it's paying its toll on an old man"

"This geezer is completely useless" said Seira making her annoyance known with her muttering.

"He is trying his best" said Tenshimon but stopped in mid sentence by Seira who was glaring at her again, she knew that look meant shut up; she whimpered the rest in nonsensical jabbering avoiding eye contact.

"AS I was saying this was a complete waste of time I don't even know why we even came here, let's get on a real mission to get back Izzy not some babysitting of some old fart something that will lead us into action" said Seira raising her hand, and making it into a fist "Screw you guys I am going out to find Izzy myself" she turned to head out the door.

"You are not going anywhere" said Gennai, his appearance seeming to digitize as he walked, and all the computer screens started flashing red, and then suddenly crashed, and his changed to one of a girl, the Ice Princess stood in front of them from where Gennai use to be.

"Even if you are digidestined, you are not one of us, and you keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Time eliminate at least three with your other team to follow" said Ice Princess right before she began to sing "I whisper farewell to this Ugly world, and bring the light those who have forsaken it in the name of the III, it's twilight shall be the dawn of your destruction"

Seira ignoring the fact Tenshimon was in a drunken daze because of the Ice princess's singing had leapt forth slapping the Ice Princess in the face "Shut up you little bitch" she was un-phased by the slap, and continued singing, and no bruise appeared on her porcelain skin, and Seira continued to slap her relentlessly furious at how in effective this was"why can't I hurt" she growled her the palm turning red from repeated use in the repeated slapping.

The Ice Princess finished her song, and stared at Seira as Panjyamon burst through the monitors punching Tenshimon across the face, who fell to the ground in front of Seira, she continued to stare as Seira looked down shocked at what was going, and the suddenness of this whole thing it came completely out of nowhere.

"Eliminate them starting with Seira, lets save Rika, Renamon for last" Ice princess said looking at a dazed Renamon in the arms of Rika who had caught her as she fell.

Panjyamon pounced aiming his claw to rip Seira to shreds, but instead hit Tenshimon knocking; she had gotten in the way hit intending Seira.

Seira ran over to her Digimon partner's side, Tenshimon was still dazed from the Ice Princess's song, and was barely aware of her surrounded but on the instinct to protect Seira, who was her friend no matter if she admitted are not.

"Why did you do something as stupid as that" shouted Seira putting her arms around Tenshimon, tears rolled down her face "Tenshimon please don't leave me TENSHIMON"

Tenshimon suddenly began to glow from the light of Seira's Digivice, she felt energy course through her entire body, it felt like the same she had before but it was different this time. The light enveloped her.

Digivolutution

Tenshimon Digivolve to Varunamon

She was now as MetalTenshimon she wore black metal armor, and carrying a large sword that was pretty much was big as she was.

"She Digivolved" said Seira staring in disbelief.

MetalTenshimon was quickly in Panjyamon's face slamming into him knocking through a wall, and following him out through it. Meeting his return attack with his blade with her sword, they clashed repeated sword on sword, with sparks flying with each strike.

Bise just watched he didn't feel that he was needed or even wanted to help, he leaned on his Greymon watching the action in front of him.

Ice Princess began to sing but this time it didn't have any effect because it was probably armor that MetalTenshimon wore that blocked the effects of her song. Who after it didn't work stared up "This is Impossible"

"Sennin strike" said MetalTenshimon launching Panjyamon into a tree, she sheathed her blade, and clinched her fist flying at him.

Ice Princess screamed putting herself in between Panjyamon and MetalTenshimon who stopped in mid attack because of this. "lets get out of here we have done what we were sent to do" she said, they both vanished leaving MetalTenshimon standing there with Seira running towards her,

MetalTenshimon de-evolved back to Tenshimon

"Why didn't you do this before attacking Panjyamon the first time I have no time for dramatic" said Seira slapping Tenshimon, "I am going to make you stronger don't you start crying now" Seira turned and walked away from Tenshimon, who stared unbelievably as she did so.

-Somewhere else in the alpha Zone-

Kari, Alexandria, and Henry were walking followed by Machinedramon, Angewomon, and **Gargomon, they were on a mission to find information that could lead them to finding Izzy, suddenly something hit Angewomon making her de-Evolved to Salamon, and the same thing happen to Gargomon de-evolving him to Terriermon, both were knocked out by whatever it was.**

**Machinedramon fired its Giga cannons before he was knocked into his Metalkoromon form lying unconscious on the ground like the others. A red gas surrounded Kari, Henry, and Alexandria knocking them out. **

**-To Be Continued-**

**Whoa what is Seira's problem, and what is going on with Kari, Henry, and Alexandria have they been capture, and by who to find out yourself on the Next Digimon Keepers. **

"


	15. Ballad of the Dragon

Digimon Keepers Episode 15 "Ballad of the Dragon"

A little girl swung on a rope, her purple hair flowing around her, it seemed like she was flying, as she looked up. she was at least 10 years of age. Someone called out from a distance, and she jumped off the rope and ran toward the person. No matter how she got near this person the farther this person went in distance from her.

-Digital World Alpha zone-

Alexandria woke up in a sweat "Momma" she called out as she opened her eyes, and it took her couple seconds to realize where she was and that was the digital world. They were apparently in a cell together separated from their Digimon partners.

Kari awakened from unconscious sleep by Alexandria calling out, she looked around "Gatomon?" she asked.

Alexandria looked at Kari and turned away from her to run toward the bars and slams against pain shot through the impact and she repeated the process.

"Stop that you're only hurting yourself" protested Kari, extending toward Alexandria who slapped it away from her.

-Flash back-

The little purpled hair girl was looking through a self of old books she was searching for one in particular and she was having a hard time finding, she stopped looking in frustration, she caught sight of an old man with a beard that entered to room

"What are you looking for this time granddaughter A little lady should ask before raking stuff from someone personal library but I'll let it pass because its you Alexandria" he patted her on the head right before picking a book off the very high self, and handing it to her.

"That's it! That's it! Grandpa Marko" young Alexandria called out, as she took the book that he offered.

"I should have known that was it that book was my favorite I was in love about dragons and knights when I was child I always pretended I was the knight going to rescue the Princess" said Marko as he placed his hand on Alexandria's shoulder.

"But the dragon is my favorite character I wish they write a story where the dragon is the hero" said Alexandria looking at Marko.

If you believe there could be then their Don't wait for someone to tell you the story you want close your eyes and open your mind" said Marko "A little girl at your age should have a healthy imagination?"

A woman walked by the library then backed out and looked in "Hurry up or you will be late for school"

"Sorry Mom" said Alexandria running out of the room, before her mother could say anything else; she was excited about her day at school since today.

She ran out the front only to bump into a man with a thick black beard and a look a look anger, "Sorry dad" she said as she ran passed him.

-Digital world Alpha Zone-

"Please I said stop it before you hurt yourself I beg you" said Kari in a pleading tone watching Alexandria charge at the bars.

"A good solder isn't a captured one" said Alexandria coldly as she stopped and turn her attention to Kari "if you get in my way I will kill you"

A door opened and several stepped, and looked at them through the bars, and what they were various types Digimon including several Numemon "Sorry we got you involved Queen Kari but he has to answer to his crimes Machinedramon is going on trial as a war Criminal"

"If he is on trial and so shall I as his partner" Alexandria walked up to the bars and stared coldly at the Numemon that had spoken it back away from her look.

"Kari you are fee but please stay as we need you as a witness for charges" said the Numemon.

Kari had a look of concern on her face as she turns toward Alexandria "What about Henry"

"He may go as well but I think he should stay too we don't want any interference of your friends" said the Numemon "I wish this trial to finish in the way it should as we seek the Delete penalty"

Kari bent over and woke Henry, with him yawning as he awakens and looked around "What the hell is going on he demanded.

The bars were open and they were escorted to a court room, where a nasty looking Digimon wore a judge's rope, and looked angrily at them, in a cage was Metal Koromon the rookie form of Machinedramon.

Its been a long time since she saw him in this form, thought Alexandria as she walked up and took her seat beside the cage she turned giving the judge a cold look.

-Flash back-

Coming home from school she headed to her tree house after taking a few swings on her rope swing before continuing. In front of her was shattered old tree house, she had fixed it up but it was falling apart places. She entered using a secret passage this was her kingdom and she know every inch of it because she was Queen. This was an imaginary kingdom of dragons. She sat in her throne, pulled out the book her grandfather gave and opened it. After a few moments there was some sort of noise, she closed the book suddenly to look around to see where the noise came from, she put the book down and got up from the lawn chair she regarded as her throne.

Soon as she opened it the book, it lit up nearly blinding Alexandria, she threw the book in reaction to this, it shut as the book hit the ground, after a few minute her vision cleared, she went to walk over to the book, it opened before she could reach it, but instead of being just a bright light it had formed into a door, she marveled at it, she suddenly felt something calling out to, it felt like it wanted her to come through the door, she felt like she knew this presence like something from her childhood, She walked into the door.

When she came out the other it was large forest somewhat like the one she was in but it was also weird, and felt completely different, when she reached the clearing something was waiting for her, it was like a little Metal mouse, it smiled at her when she reached it.

"I am Metal Koromon, I am glad to meet you digidestined, I am your Digimon Partner" said the Metal Mouse, as it made its way toward, antenna on the top of it head lighting up as it spoke "Alexandria I have been waiting for you for a long time"

This whole thing was beyond anything she could ever think of, she just stared at Metal Koromon, she then walked toward it "Where am I" she just managed to say, she was so excited that those words were hard to say, she was afraid that this was a dream, talking would wake her from it.

"This is the digital world" said Metal Koromon moving closer to Alexandria, sounding even as excited as she thought she was herself.

Something began to glow in her hand, there was suddenly a device in it "What is this" said Alexandria looking at the device in her hand. Computers were nothing new to her but this one she had never seen before, she turned around seeing the door was still there, the one that connected her world from this one, if she ran now. Why was she thinking about running the world was everything she ever wanted it was beyond her dreams, why did it suddenly scare her.

Alexandria calmed herself, she took a deep dreamed, turned to looked at the creature who called himself metal Koromon, she remembered what he said a second that he was her partner, she ran, and picked him up "We are so going to have so much fun"

After hours of playing around, and seeing the beauty of the digital world, she lay exhausted underneath a tree, looking up at the sky of this world, she could suddenly hear her mother's voice calling out to her, she sat listening for it again, and she heard it again, oh crap she thought how long had she been here, she got up, she ran toward "I'll be back Metal Koromon" she waved as she exited back into the normal world.

She found her mother; she was almost at the tree house. "I am sorry I nodded off" she said looking down at her mom.

"Alexandria you know you should have been home now it's nearly dinner time" mom said looking rather cross with her, she also was sighing with relief.

After dinner Alexandria went up to her room, and flopped down in her bed, since they lived far into the Russian countryside they had very little Television what channels were only the news, which her father only watch, and complained about daily at dinner, about things she didn't understand, she picked up the book the one that opened into that strange world, now she longed to go back there. She opened the book feeling the roughness of each page as they went in between her fingers as she turned them.

-Digital world Alpha Zone- (Present day)

It you didn't join in to help the digidestined from around the world return the Digimon that were appearing around the world to the digital world your partner spoke perfect English she could have bridged the language gap" said Numemon prosecutor, who was yelling at Metal Koromon who was now sitting in the seat beside the judge.

"I protest that has nothing to do with him being a Dark master" shouted Kari standing up.

"Motion denied this has nothing to do with this trial" said the judge slamming his gavel down onto the desk in front of him.

"Sorry your honor I'll try to keep focus on the matters at hand Machinedramon is a monster why should he deserve a Digimon partner after what he has done in the past" said the Numemon prosecutor, looking at Metal Koromon with murderous intent, this showed how much damage Machinedramon did as a dark master, stuff that may never be forgiven, the look said that he wanted him to be found guilty, and to be sent to the dark Ocean forever.

"Why doesn't he deserve a second chance like everyone else that what I have been trying to say" said Kari calmly trying to talk over the Numemon prosecutor, she has enough of this court room each time she had to fight completely yelling every time she spoke, she knew this trial shouldn't be taking place because Machinedramon wasn't responsible for being corrupted by outside forces, it was like saying someone was responsible for being controlled by a dark ring. Or even being created from them,

"I can speak for my partner I don't care what you think of him, and I don't care what he has done in the past, I don't care at all now let us go" said Alexandria standing up looking coldly at the Numemon prosecutor, this made him back away, his teeth were chattering of fear of her gaze upon him.

Her eyes are like ice it was looking into a frozen waste, the Numemon prosecutor thought to himself looking into Alexandria's eyes "You are like your partner you are as cold as he is no wonder he got you, and you might end up where he going if he is found guilty"

"If he is found guilty, it can go either way, she is a member of my group his past is something I can look passed, it nothing compared to the one who truly control the dark Masters whom the original digidestined defeated" said Kari looking down at Metal Koromon.

"But is he sorry what he has done" asked the Numemon prosecutor, he looked at Alexandria, and then to Metal Koromon.

Still standing Alexandria watched "I Solder never apologizes for what they do in battle that is the way of War" she said with ice in her tone.

The Digimon judge slammed his gavel into the desk proclaiming court adjourn for the day, with everyone clearing the room. So far the case from the look of the jury wasn't in Machinedramon's favor.

Things didn't look good something had to happen to convince them that Machinedramon was innocent.

To be continued

This doesn't look good for Alexandria and her partner will it be judgment of guilty please turn into the next Digimon Keepers to find out.


	16. Shadows of the Past

Digimon Keepers Ep 16 "Shadows of the Past"

"Do you believe it other worlds then this one, where animals talk, and call people their partners?" Asked Alexandria, as she sat on her grandfather's lap.

"Yes because those kinds of things are what fairytales are based on" said Marko patting his granddaughter on the head.

Her mother called from the other room, and Alexandria hopped away cheerfully.

Marko looked out the window as his granddaughter left "for he knew that miracles are born in the dreams of children" he smiled as he said this

After Alexandria ate breakfast, she ran off to her tree house in the forest, hopefully the book will open that door once again. She reached the throne, and say in it, she looked out, and looked toward the area the door had opened, nothing was there all that she saw was the other side of her tree house, and not some door of light, she let out a long sigh.

The book she was holding burst opened, and flung itself away from her, landing opened in front of her the door of light once again appeared, she covered her eyes to stop from being blind from the light, why did it have to be so bright, she thought to herself, she entered the door, and opened her eyes, it was like how she remembered it, she ran through the forest. "Metalkoromon" she called as she looked for her partner as she ran.

-Digital world Alpha Zone-

When court was adjourned they had been put into a room it was way better then the cell they had woken up again.

Alexandria had been sleeping, she had dreamed of a time she was 10, and seeing the digital world through innocent eyes, she would never see the world through those eyes ever again. She looked over at Kari who was looking the door, her expression seemed pained like she was missing something it must have been the fact that had been Separated from Gatomon her Digimon partner she felt the same way about Metal Koromon, she wanted to be near her Digimon partner too, she might lose him if this trial didn't go her way.

Henry walked up to Kari wanting to comfort her, but his nerves wouldn't let him speak, or get even closer to her to let her know he was there for her, and felt the same way about this as her it was really frustrating.

-Another Cell –

This was the cell the Digimon had woken up in the first time, and Metalkoromon had rejoined after his supposed trial had come to an end for the day, he hasn't moved from staring outside of the cell.

Gatomon had nodded off, and Terriermon was laying down right beside her snoozing too, he had this no worries attitude that wouldn't let him show that he missed his partner as must as all of them there, Gatomon opened her eyes, and she turned to look at Metalkoromon. "Your partner is fine, Alexandria is tough not as tough as my partner Tough that's just my opinion though" she looked at him thinking little caused so much trouble, she couldn't that this was the Digimon who was the dark master Machinedramon.

"I can't ask for forgiveness for that is the way of the warrior we were enemies then now we are allies" said Metalkoromon still looking outside of the cell.

"I understand and Forgive you anyways" said Gatomon placing her paw on top of Metalkoromon, and winking "I hope we can be friends now I was evil myself but through Kari I leaned I could change and that can go for you too even though is somewhat mental but deep inside there is a heart and she cares for you deeply"

"I miss the old Alexandria the one I was reunited with after I was reformatted was different, it was like something changed her makes me wonder, why She returned to the digital world." said Metalkoromon seemingly sighing.

It felt like it was yesterday, and everything was great, they were happy on their first adventure together Digidestined and her Digimon partner, Alexandria and himself working together at a perfect team before the events that took the girl that I remember from me replacing with the girl he was with now.

-Flash back-

The forest was quiet, only sounds were the birds in the tree and the wind blowing through the tree, Alexandria stepped out of clearing with her Digimon Partner Metalkoromon on her shoulder its glowed red.

"I heard there is trouble going on around here someone thinks they can pick on weak Digimon as a Digidestined I must protect innocent Digimon" Alexandria said cheerfully stroking Metalkoromon metal skin, she ran forward looking for any trouble, and anything that was out of place, she was ready for anything, and her first battle, from a distance she could already see various Digimon being tossed into the air, she had to find out what was doing that and why.

A Grizzlymon was tackling baby Digimon, it had found a Digimon nursery, and decided that it would be fun to torment them while the caretaker was sleeping.

"This is so fun" the Grizzlymon laughed, as it knocked a Chibomon into wall making sure not to kill it so it could hurt the little Digimon some more. "Just Digivolve so I can have more of a challenge this pathetic I am nearly dying from laughter"

"Please stop hurting us; said a chorus of baby Digimon.

The Grizzlymon growled and knocked a baby Digimon so hard it dissolved into data reformatting into an egg which Grizzlymon destroyed, and absorbed the data "Shut up or I'll do that to you all sooner than later.

When they arrived on the scene just to see Grizzlymon destroy the digiegg, which watching this infuriated Alexandria, she clinched her teeth and was tempted to take care of this herself

"That a champion level Digimon I am still in baby form" said Metalkoromon, it jumped from Alexandria's shoulder, and turned around to look at her Digimon partner.

"We can't let this stand This world has given me a lot of memories in the short time I have been here I heard fortune favors the bold and in my books those who are good are always in good favor" said Alexandria remembering the book that had brought here to begin with which felt like only yesterday when it actually been months since that day, and the beginning of her travels through the digital world. She looked down at Grizzlymon, and then ran toward it; she picked Metalkoromon while she did, when she was close enough, she picked up a rock, and threw it at Grizzlymon, the rock connected with its forward.

Grizzlymon felt pain surge through his forehead as something hit him, he glared at the human that had just appeared "How dare you hit the great Grizzlymon" it growled at her.

Metalkoromon Digivolves to Kapurimon

"Metalkoromon?" said Alexandria, as she watched a Metalkoromon turned into something that looked like a purple fuzz ball with a horned helmet.

"I am still your partner but I am now Kapurimon, My Howling Blow kicks major ass" said Kapurimon cheerfully bouncing up and down.

"Cool" said Alexandria, she almost forgot what was going on, when she snapped out of the awe of her partner's transformation and she looked at the very angry Grizzlymon, and realized what she had to do "Kapurimon Attack"

Kapurimon blasted Grizzlymon with little to no effect, and repeated but only seemed to make the large bear Digimon angrier with every attack, Kapurimon was suddenly savagely knocked away it still wasn't strong enough to face a champion level opponent, So Kapurimon retreated after being knocked away once again, it was now in front of Alexandria shaking off the last hit it received.

"I think we should retreat hopefully Grizzlymon would follow us out of the nursery, and we can find a way to trap it somewhere away from here to make it not able to return" said Alexandria looking the cliffs not that far from her, she picked up Kapurimon, and ran for it.

This seemed to work Grizzlymon chased after them its rage hadn't because they had ran from it, the fact was it made it angrier.

She kept looking over her shoulder, Alexandria was scared this was her first time in any sort of fight, she had always avoided conflict, the only fights she had ever known were the ones mentioned in the books she read, and she knew they were only fantasy.

She reached the forest that she knew that would lead her to cliffs that she would make last stand in front hopefully it wasn't her actual last stand, she barely had enough time to explore this land of digital monsters.

-Present day-

Digimon Keepers Kyoto branch

This was another blow to the moral of the Digimon keepers of the Kyoto branch, except for Bise he seemed to care less of what was going on, and he sat in his usual corner since joining this branch being transferred for the duration of the current situation with Izzy.

"Is there any news of our missing members were they taken by the same people that took Izzy" said Davis nearly shouting, he was angrier now, and everyone could tell that, he was chomping at the bit to go out and find them.

"We don't know what happened to them other then the fact they haven't reported in, we have some more pressing matter like what were they doing at the File island central computer, and they have wiped it clean of all Digimon files" said Matt walking into the room, and looking at everyone as he spoke. He was measuring everyone reaction.

"The Team isn't important" said Davis angrily in disbelief at what Matt had just said, "They are our friends and Team mates, Even if we haven't known a few of them long enough, we should find them before something happens to them"

"Davis is right but so is Matt, We can't put the friends over the digital world but can't ignore our friends as well we need to figure out how to take care of both of them" said Takato, he stood up looking at everyone like he was looking for ideas in everyone's eyes, he was on the edge of breaking down like Davis had.

Seira stood up to, and looked at everyone like they were stupid "I say send a team of people we can do without at present to find the people that are missing, and bring them back' she said with a hint of arrogance "We have over a dozen Digidestined in this branch along why not send Rika, Bise, and Davis they have been pretty useless in this whole thing with some of their failure at file Island and I was the only one that managed to do something right and also Davis too stupid to be of good use"

Davis glared at Seira, if looks could hurt this one should have killed Seira in two seconds flat, and very painful of one.

Matt gestured for them to settle down "Ok we will send a team I don't agree with the reason but the team will be Davis, Bise, but instead of Rika, Seira will go with them that is an order no arguments or you are suspended" he said before leaving the room leaving a few people grumbling as he did so.

In turn everyone left the meeting room leaving Davis, and Seira glaring at each other, with Bise still sitting in his corner not giving a crap of what every is happening around him, seira was the first to leave the room followed by Davis after a few minutes had passed leaving Bise alone.

Davis entered his room; he went to the closet searching for his lucky goggles the ones that Tai gave him when he first entered the digital world, before he found them he found the cast his hand was in when Alexandria had broken his hand, it dawn on the irony that he was rescuing his tormentor, there was something about that he couldn't put his finger, he threw the cast back into his closet and then began again the search for his goggles.

When he couldn't he suddenly caught sight of them twirling in the air around the finger of a young girl, "Kae what are you doing here in my room" said Davis following his goggles around with his eyes.

"This is my room too" said Kae "I guess they wanted to cram the both goggles in one room "she handed Davis his goggle"Also I am also until they get Izzy back I call top bunk" she ran toward the bunk bed.

"Hey wait a second my bed is top bunk" said Davis thinking of all the girls they put in my room why couldn't it be someone else, he let out a sigh.

-Flash back-

When they reached the cliff they did a sudden U-turn so the Grizzlymon fell off it instead of them, When they were celebrating prematurely the Grizzlymon pulled Alexandria, and Kapurimon, over the cliff with it, on the way down they saw something black on the Grizzlymon's back, Kapurimon blasted and it flew into the air and exploded, when they landed they jumped from its back and got ready for a fight, But instead Grizzlymon was apologizing for its behavior, they both watched as it left wondering what the hell just happened. Not knowing that what they had seen was a black gear, she didn't know that other Digidestined which she found out later that were pulled in as well and were dealing with them too. But she would have to deal with someone just as bad as Devimon.

-Present day-

Alexandria was escorted into the court room once again, and took her seat the bench, followed by Kari who now took over the job of her attorney, they now placed the cage that contain MetalKoromon beside Alexandria.

The judge walked out of the back room and sat in his chair facing everyone in the room "Call your next witness" he gestured to the Numemon prosecutor, who called Andromon to the stand, a Digimon that looked more like a man with one metal leg and a leg that looked more like a dinosaurs walked over to the stand, and sat down.

"Of all the Digimon that were wrong by Machinedramon you were the most out of all of them other then the Digimon that belong to the Digidestined themselves, please re-count the events of what he did to you" Numemon prosecutor said.

"Machinedramon was cruel and tortured, he took control of area I protected, and I raised a resistance to fight against him to stop his tyranny as a Dark Master, with the help of Tai's Wargraymon he was defeated, if he tries it again I'll be there to help defeat him again" said Andromon keeping his eyes locked on MetalKoromon.

Numemon prosecutor turned around heading back to his seat saying "That's all the questions I have the witness is excused"

Andromon was getting up when Kari stood up shouting "Object we of the defense haven't cross examined this witness"

"Alright you can question the witness" said The Judge "you can approach the stand"

Kari approached the bench, and looked Andromon right in the eyes "Remember the day you were freed from the dark ring you weren't good either when you were corrupted by that dark ring or the dark gear when you meet my brother like I have said before Machinedramon was also corrupted"

"How could have ever forgotten the Digidestined have saved and I owe them my life, even when I tried kill them when I had a dark Gear or a dark Ring, but Machinedramon didn't have either of those" said Andromon looking at Kari.

The crowd of Digimon watching this all nodded in agreement at what Andromon said, before Kari spoke up again with another question "but an Evil Digimon called Apocalymon brought Chaos to the Digital world even creating the Dark Masters, so why Machinedramon should be blamed for that"

"I see you are right he is not to blame for what someone has done to him Machinedramon should be set free" Said Andromon standing up.

The crowd of Digimon was upset now even the Jury stood up and was shouting uproariously, all of them were calling for the death of MetalKoromon, letting them know what the verdict was even with the evidence of innocence. Kari, Alexandria, Henry and Metalkoromon were ushered out of the court and back to their separate rooms once again.

This time they were shoved into their room with Kari flying backwards landing on her butt, and was helped up by Henry, Alexandria stared as the door to the room was slammed shut; a tear that no one else saw rolled its way down her cheek, which she wiped away before anyone could notice it.

When Kari looked at Alexandria, now knowing they had to get out of there, they were going to destroy Metalkoromon no matter what they had to say about it, it wasn't logic they were acting with, at this moment she noticed something with Alexandria dog tags it was a cracked Crest it had a strange symbol that she couldn't recognize but it wasn't the time to ask about it right now they had to escape.

-Other Cell-

Metalkoromon stared out the barred window, hoping that he would see Alexandria before his last moment of life, a tear rolled down his cheek knowing that soon his life was over ended by the Digimon he had wronged in his past.

-To be Continued-

Will Metalkoromon be destroyed, or will they escape before it happens, and what was the crest that Alexandria had with her dog tags, to find out the answer to these questions tune into the next Digimon Digital Keepers.


	17. A Not So Excellent Adventure

Digimon Keepers Ep 17 "A Not So Excellent Adventure"

A boy crouch in a blank colorless landscape, he was laughing, holding a black digivice, now standing behind him was another boy who almost looked like him but dressed in a black out with a cape, and wore yellow glasses "You truly think you have lost your darkness you are a fool I am your Mirror, I am the Dark reflection of the past you will never escape, For now we see through a glass, darkly" he joined the boy laughing.

Ken woke up shivering, it was only a dream he thought to himself looking around at the room he was in, and know he wasn't in the dark ocean like he dreamed he was. "For now we see through a glass, darkly" the Digimon Emperor's voice echoed in his mind, he got up, and got dressed, he slammed his fist into the door "I am no longer that way" he yelled "Go away"

Ken headed out the door of his room, and was greeted by Reika Otori, who was on loan from Hypnos to help him fix security like he couldn't do it by himself, he thought of her as a glorified babysitter, he sighed and greeted her back, and headed off to the security room.

-Digital world Alpha Zone -

Seira, Bise, and Davis appeared into Digital world via Digitizer, they were on a mission to find Alexandria, Kari, and Henry, and if possible find information on the location of kidnapped Izzy Izumi, which was as high of a priority as the others, if they found out where he was located they were to report back.

Bise took two steps forward, and sat on a Rock, he started to file his nails, it was like he was on some sort of vacation instead of a mission, his Greymon stepped out of the foliage, and lies down beside him, and yawning.

"Not this shit again, why did they send you with us you are useless?"said an angry Seira, she glared at Bise, who was completely ignoring her with his hands behind his head.

Kae suddenly appeared out of no, with her Digimon partner, both seemed to not be able to stand still for a second, and nearly ran passed them completely, if it wasn't for Seira grabbing hold of Kae she would have left without telling them why she was here.

"Why the hell are you here?" said Seira demanding, as she glared at Kae, tightening her grip on the little girl's shoulder, having her here was going to be annoying, and would drive her insane this had to be the worse time she had ever been a part of "Go back now you are not a part of this mission we already have an annoying goggle head"

"Hey" Davis shouted, since he was just been called annoying by Seira, he glared at her

"Seira, I think you should go back at least Kae doesn't have the attitude of a jerk like you do " said Rika finally speaking up" she walked up to Seira, giving her an angry look that if something was written on her the wind it would be shut up and let's get this over with,

The mission kind of started off badly with most of team at each other's throats, Kae sighed thinking to herself "is every mission like this?"

"No only ones with Seira, I prefer Davis over putting up with this crap from the one that nearly kills her digimon partner and doesn't even care that she did" said Rika, staring off as Seira walked off, muttering to Tenshimon, who was scratching the back of her head in response.

"I feel sorry Tenshimon, her partner might be a genius but she doesn't act so smart" said Kae shaking her head.

-The Cell-

Alexandria opened her eyes, she was hoping this was some sort of bad dream, but it wasn't and they were still back in the cell, this somewhat reminded her of her first major adventure, and last time in the digital world as a kid, those castles that she faced them in still haunted her memories as much what happened when she got home, She looked down at her hands they were shaking, she doesn't blame the digital world for how her life turned, she blames for being in the digital world, but what could she have done differently.

-flash back-

Alexandria meet up with MetalKoromon in a clearing, she walked up beside him, he wasn't speaking, he seemed ok, she looked in the direction he was looking in, there was a castle, that wasn't here the last time she came, it was dark and foreboding feeling to it, and somewhat mechanical it was covered in black gears, this made her spine shiver it was the nastiest thing she had ever seen in her life, she squinted and there to be three more of them, including one that was way bigger, she knew it was bigger because it still towered over the ones closer even with its distance.

"It came over night, it enslaves us, I am afraid" said MetalKoromon now shivering and his red eyes flashed like crazy, he was clearly panicking.

"What is doing, I am here to help you should not be afraid he will take this on together I am a Digidestined and you are my partner" she said picking him up looking Metalkoromon right in the eyes "We will get stronger as a team"

This seemed to calm MetalKoromon, he was now reassured, his confidence still needed some work even with the victory they had last time in battle this was something beyond that, it was making her doubt herself as well but she wouldn't let her partner see that because it would take his courage, Dreams are fragile and they need courage to accomplish them, she was now living her dream, and would do anything to prevent it from falling apart.

She ran toward the first castle, it seemed to get darker the closer she got to it. She never liked the dark especially what could be hiding in that darkness, she heard the sound of grinding gears, these looked like the one that had came out of the digimon she had defeated, the last time she came to the digital world.

-Present-

Alexandria eyes opened again, she knew what she had to do before they could delete her digimon partner, she needed find where they were keeping him that was the problem at hand she could escape but she wasn't going anywhere without MetalKoromon with her, she thought about I, she was conflicted she didn't want to lose her partner but running would be against all the principals of a soldier, and she didn't know what to do about this, she grasped her knees as she was now hugging her legs.

Kari saw the look in Alexandria eyes, and knew the storm that was brewing behind them, and the conflict of the heart and mind that was causing it, she once felt almost the same way about probably not the same conflicted that was tormenting Alexandria now as what she had to go through.

Alexandria finally spoke "Kari" she called out "would you betray all your principals to save your partner if it went against everything that you have been taught, and grown up to know is right and wrong?"

"Too save Gatomon I would walk through fire, I would question and be haunted about if I did the right thing but looking into my partners eyes all my doubt would simply fade away, you are thinking they are going to find your partner guilty, and you are thinking about running, I am thinking the same I think they have no right to do this and we should leave" said Kari looking at Alexandria, with enough intensity to melt a brick. "We will escape"

-Flash back-

They reached the first castle, it was surrounded by some weird animal Digimon, she looked at Metalkoromon waiting for him to explain what those were, and from the looks of them they were infected with the same black gears that they encountered before.

There was brief pause before MetalKoromon started to talk "Those are Bearmon, I have noticed the black gears too, there are too many of them to fight alone even if I Digivolve again"

"We have to figure out something we can't leave them under the control of those gears, they are innocent digimon it's not fair" said Alexandria looking like she was trying to think.

"Soon before they spot us" said Metalkoromon seeing one of the Bearmon getting closer to their location it glowing red eyes visible in the distance.

Alexandria picked up her partner and slid into a nearby trench, and watched it walk by them, she sighed about how close that had been, this adventure was getting more serious, she didn't know if she could deal with this anymore, she would have to save the digimon at each of these castles and probably wouldn't survive the first, more doubts piled up in her mind threatening to drowned her thoughts.

"Snap out of it you are a Digidestined; if you doubt what you are doing you will never succeed in saving the digital world I believe in you Alexandria, and I know you will save us all from the Gears, and the ones behind them" said Metalkoromon turning to face it's master.

-Present Day-

They waited beside the door getting ready to attack anything that came in the room, and then make a run for it, Henry was on the right side of the door and Alexandria was on the left with Kari standing in front of the door, she looked dizzy and fell down.

"there is something wrong with Kari come we need some help" Henry called out

There was a whole lot of noise it was hard to make out what was going on, when the door sudden ripped of it hinges, and flung out into the hallway, and standing there with unconscious guard behind him was Andromon, he ran over in somewhat of a panic looking down at Kari "Are you Ok I was passing by when I heard that there was something wrong" he said.

"There is nothing wrong you just helped us escape" Kari chuckled getting up off the floor "we better hurry and get to our partners before they notice something happened"

"The other cell is this way" said Andromon exiting the cell happy to assist The Digidestined in their plan to escape "We better be quick they are going to delete him with some strange device in the morning"

Kari stopped at the sound of the word device. And turned to face Andromon "What kind of device" she said with suspicion like the last piece of the puzzle was just about to be set in place.

"They called it Juggernaut, and a strange digimon that I have never seen before delivered it on the day came to testify she was beyond beautiful there are no words to describe her, she came as a swarm of butterflies" Andromon answered.

"Ushasmon was here, I knew something was wrong the moment we were brought into court room too bad we didn't know she was here till now we could have found out where Izzy" said Kari clinching her fist, and tapping hard on the wall in frustration. "Let's hurry and find our partner digimon so we can deal with juggernaut so it can't be used again in the digital, they aren't just going to delete Metalkoromon, they are going delete this entire zone like they did before"

Henry watched Alexandria and Kari, so far it has done nothing, he was so worried about his own to even think but they managed to come to decision without him, he felt useless to the team, he had to do something to help he just didn't know how, Momentai he thought to himself, he will rescue his and help his team escape, and stop what-ever Ushasmon is doing here the juggernaut program must not destroy another Digital realm like it did to the one he went to when he first came over to the digital world

No one seemed to noticed them missing by the time they reached the other cell, two guard digimon were standing in front of this cell as well, by their luck they were sleeping at their post, Henry suddenly while the others were still watching, had walked up to them .

"Your partner digimon are in there" said Andromon pointing in the direction of the cell.

"We need a distraction" said Kari looking at the digimon guards.

Alexandria ran her hand through her Shoulder length purple hair, she had the expression of someone that was in deep thought.

"I have an idea" Henry said suddenly breaking the silence, he turned to face Kari and Alexandria, only Kari was there, he looked around.

Alexandria had slipped past Kari and Alexandria, and made her way toward the sleeping Guards, and took them both smacking their heads together, she took the keys, and opened the cell, she entered it followed by Kari and a sighing Henry.

"Momentai, Henry" said Terriermon looking at the expression on Henry's face, and then climbed up on, and unto Henry's shoulder.

"Kari!" said Gatomon running toward Kari happy to see her partner "What took you so long I felt like I lost some of my nine lives in here"

Alexandria walked over to her partner Metalkoromon, they stared at each other silently, before she walked over and picked him up "Time to go" she said.

-Real World-

Ken was studying Izzy laptop computer, it was a part of his security checks since it was part of the system, when an email icon appeared at the bottom of the screen. He clicked on it, it opened to a countdown clock, his eyes widened knowing what this meant, another digital zone was going to be formatted by Juggernaut, and he ran off to tell the others.

-To be Continued-

Whoa another digital zone is going to be formatted by Juggernaut, or will they be able to stop it in time, please tone into the Digimon Digital Keepers to find out!


	18. Not As It Appears

Digimon Keepers Ep 18 "Not as It Appears"

The area seemed void of color, and life Except for a shadow, The Ice Princess, and Panjymon, The person in the shadows walked into the light, his silver mask glinted in the moon light.

"We were told not to engage them, and you nearly lost your partner, you need to set aside your hate for another time Princess" said Silver mask placing his hand on The Ice Princess, and looking from her to Panjymon "The Master has promised us power that we can take care of them"

Ice Princess stared coldly at Silver mask, she didn't speak letting the silence drag on for over 0ver 5 minutes when she finally spoke "I don't care about power I want my revenge for what they put me through all the pain, and suffering" her voice was still a melodic tone, and her expression never changed not even showing any bit of anger what so ever.

"Just wait and you will get what you want, and so will I, everything we want and more, it will be annihilation of those Digidestined" said Silver mask, with the light glinting of his mask, "don't

"I don't care what we do to them to gain what we want even when it destroys fellow Digidestined, I want to know some of these people were your friends, will you regret it when you crush them?" said Silver mask turned his back to the Ice Princess.

-Real world-

Ken stood in front of a very large computer in the meeting room, it displayed the countdown that came in the email he opened earlier "This is almost exactly the same except it was sent decoded this time, it seems the sender knew that no one would be able to decode it this time since Izzy had been abducted"

"This is the second time they have sent this to us, like they want us to stop them" said Matt who was intensely staring at the countdown on the computer.

"Unless they think we can't stop them unless this isn't Coming from them at all and can be coming from someone who knows what is going on, maybe an insider that doesn't like what is happening and wants it stopped" said Ken looking hopeful.

"We can't make assumptions right now, we need to stop it before we lose another digital zone, we don't even know why they are doing this" said Matt bringing Ken's attention back to the matter at hand, I wish Izzy was here now when we really need him he thought to himself, this brought up memories of his first time in the digital world and adventures, and how long it has been since he was on an adventure of his own the digital world was for the young now, he sighed mentally for the good old days.

"I know what is happening now is a serious matter which needs to be dealt with before it gets any worse" said Ken "we need to get a message to all the branches to keep an eye out for the signal that shows that juggernaut is active and which zone it is coming from" he stood up, and was geadinf toward the door "This could be our darkest hour may we walk away from this unscathed, and we lose no one "

"Hope it doesn't get any darker" said Matt gesturing to Ken that he may leave, and got up himself and left the room too, They had a lot a head of them, and hopefully a light will shine at the end of the dark tunnel that represents current situation.

-Digital world Alpha Zone –

Alexandria lead the way followed by Kari and Henry they didn't have a plan to how they were going to deal with Juggernaut and Ushasmon, they were head down hallway, their escape not yet discovered or hopefully they weren't, this whole situation made Kari anxious, her feelings were mirrored in digimon partner Gatomon.

"Are we really going to charge into this with Ushasmon here, it's an enigma how powerful she is" said Henry breaking the silence "We should be leaving and getting some help"

"You can leave I am going forward, Me and my partner can handle this by ourselves, we don't need any help from civilians" said Alexandria not even looking back at them "you can follow if you get in my way I will crush you"

Kari sighed "We need to go, don't make me have to fight" she said as Gatomon walked to now be standing in Alexandria's way "We need a plan before we just jumped into more trouble then we can handle.

Alexandria went to go forward, but was halted by Gatomon who was joined by Terriermon, if she wanted she could have kicked them out of her way.

"Kari is right We need a plan, and back up before we can do anything at all it would be insane to dive into the unknown. " said Gatomon glaring at Alexandria, this has to have some common sense she thought to herself.

Alexandria have a long cold stare, which lasted for about 5 minutes before she backed up slightly "Ok Fine We will do as you says if we can't get in contact with anyone that the plan is to go in even if it is just me and my partner, and if you get in my way I'll kill you"

-Flash back-

It had been a couple hours since the close encounter with the Bearmon, and she was no closer in doing anything about the gears, but her belief that she could do it had not waned a bit, she was getting an accurate number of Bearmon and their locations, she pulled out Digivice "MetalKoromon Digivolved to Kapurimon.

MetalKoromon Digivolves Kapurimon

Once again MetalKoromon turned into the digimon that looked like a flying cog with a face, it hovered behind Alexandria. "There are still too many of them" said Kapurimon.

But we have to save them those gears are not for them I can feel that they are evil and they gave me the shivers last time, whoever or whatever did this must be stopped" said Alexandria being a stubborn as ever, This was her crusade. and nothing was going to stop her at all, before she could move an inch a portal opened in front of her. And out came an old man, with white hair and long beard.

"Stop Alexandria" he called out, he gave a wary smile, he gestured for her to follow him "Gennai and you need to come with me before you charge into battle, Welcome to the Continent of Proxy"

She was confused how the old man knew her name, but felt like he was here to help and wouldn't harm her in any way, so she followed Gennai through the door that he had come out of, and into a room filled with computers, it was like something out of a sci-fi movie, it had pictures of weird looking animals she recognized as different type of digimon, and then all the screens suddenly had a scary looking Metal skeleton digimon.

This castle is his Domain, and his name is MetalPhantomon, he is the reason these Bearmon have dark gears in them he is not to be taken lightly as he can make you experience your worst memory" said Gennai pointing at the monitors, with a grim look in his face "he turned and handed her what looked like a metal keychain with a slot in it. "You Put your crest in it when you find it"

"What is a Crest?" She asked looking somewhat confused; she took the keychain, and looked at it as in dangled in front of her face.

Gennai looked at Alexandria, and smiled warmly "That you are holding is a Tag it alone won't help your partner's digivolution, but the crest that will go in it will and make you're a stronger Digidestined in the process" he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your digivice is the preserver of life against the darkness"

"So my crest is somewhere out there, and it will make me stronger "she said looking into the old man's eyes, as she put the tag around her neck, she was getting for the quest ahead to save digital world

-Present-

Kari, Alexandria, and Henry had started searching all the rooms of the court house, Alexandria had refused any help and had run deeper into the building, not willing to let her do this alone they had followed her even though it was severely dangerous to do so but Digidestined stick together regardless.

They entered a very large room, this had been the court room, the trial of MetalKoromon had taken place, but it was completely devoid of any furnisher, like it had before, they left the room, only to enter a room that looked exactly like it, they walked out of that room and entered another that also looked like the others they just left, this happened a few more time, it appeared like they were going absolutely no where.

Kari looked around as she followed the others "I have a weird feeling about this" she took something out of her pocket, and dropped it on the floor, when they left the room the object which was a coin was waiting for them in the entered another room.

"What the hell is going on, I dropped that coin in the room we just left" said Kari as she picked up the coin she was talking about.

"I had a idea that this was going on but I couldn't confirm it, I was keeping track of how many room that looked alike" said Alexandria without an inch of surprise in her voice. "I think someone is messing with us. How long this deception has been taking place is the question, and is this building even real, something feels very familiar about this like I have been through this already"

"Yes it does feel like we have been through this" said MetalKoromon, his eyes flashing in confirmation.

"I hope we can get through this soon, I don't want to miss movie night with Tenshimon, we'll be watching a scary movie that will probably make my fur all pointy, and I don't want her take one of my nine live if I miss it" said Gatomon shivering at the thought.

"I won't let you miss movie night, I don't want to miss it either" said Kari smiling and petting Gatomon.

Suddenly a stage appeared, with a spotlight highlighting the center of it, very fast music started playing, Gatomon was pulled away from Kari, and started dancing like she was being controlled like a puppet, and was joined by Metalkoromon, and Terriermon.

"This feels strange Henry" said Terriermon trying to stop dancing but couldn't "this is starting to hurt" as he was forced to put his hands to his forehead like the others except Metalkoromon who didn't have them.

"Maybe if I stop the music the dancing would stop" Kari started looking for the source of the music, trying to stay calm with what was going on.

Alexandria was doing the same with no sign of this even bothering her in any way she was only shaking off of a sense of Déjà vu about was going on.

The music suddenly stopped, with their digimon falling over exasperated, and panting as they all hit the floor all at once,

Alexandria, Kari, and Henry decided that it would be better to wait for their partners to rest, the dancing tired them completely out, hope this was over, they didn't think their digimon could have taken any more of that.

Alexandria tried to think about something that could help them get out of here, she knew that if they didn't get out soon they would be trapped on here forever, and time was running out, this whole place was illusion, and was everything that happened in trial one too?"

-Somewhere else in the Alpha zone-

They were close to where the supposed signal from Juggernaut core was coming from, Seira walked ahead of Rika, and Kae, while Bise followed from way behind with his Greymon, Bise was doing his nails with black nail polish.

In front of them was what appeared to be a stately manor, it was like something out of a horror movie but the signal was coming from it, Tenshimon did not have a good feeling about this as she followed partner Seira toward it, a shiver ran down her spine, and threw her wings, it was like looking at this place was a decent into madness, and going there was a bad idea, Seira would just yell at her if she said anything about it.

Seira walked up to the front door, and knocked, there was no response, then suddenly the door swung open, it was dark inside, she hesitated then entered followed by the others, the door suddenly slammed behind them.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Tenshimon suddenly blurted out loud. "This is exactly like the horror movie I have watched.

To great them inside was two marble statues of fanged digimon that looked like gargoyles, and in the far wall above a fireplace was a painting of a laughing child.

"This is so dark, it's great" said Bise apathetically admiring the room décor, for some reason his partner Greymon was still outside. "I don't think I need him now since I am not going to be doing anything anyway and he can guard the entrance"

"Whatever" Seira replied not even giving a crap, it was one less person that could get in her way, if only the other annoyance would go away too, since she didn't need any help to take care of this mission.

A pulsing noise sounded from inside the room and it intensified with each beat, they all clutched her and screamed it was so deafening, and then it stopped.

"Um guys the door is gone" Kae said looking behind them, after she took her hands away from her ears.

"Oh great we walked into a trap, some leader we have?" said Bise looking like didn't care at all "death comes to us all now"

"Shut up you are upsetting Kae" said Rika placing her hand on Kae's shoulder, who was clearly panicked "Calm down we will get out of here"

Seira ignored the others, she seemed calm and not bothered by what was going, and she continued heading the hallway to the left of them, she was also ignoring the dangers of this it was like she was determined to get this mission done.

The hallway went on seemingly forever with no end in sight, frustration was starting show on each of their face, even on Kae wondering where Seira was leading them, it seemed like nowhere in her opinion, she was even thinking she would have been a better, by her goggles she should have been the one leading.

"This is totally not gnarly" said Yasyamon, pulling down his shades, and looking at Seira, then looking at his partner Kae, he leaned toward her shoulder "this is a dictatorship who put her in charge"

"Everyone knows I am the leader, She just thinks she is. Just do what she says for now, I'll tell you when not to do so" said Kae tapping her finger on the on the right lens of her goggles.

Seira looked at her digivice, "The signal Matt told us about is coming from this direction" she said ignoring everyone else and heading toward it.

The signal seemed to be coming from a weird looking black castle, dark energy got stronger the closer they got to it.

A chill went down kae's spine. She didn't like the looks of the place, and neither did her partner Yasyamon "I don't like this at all" said Kae stopping in her tracks, "Should we be doing this" she gulped, and closed her eyes so she could continue forward.

"Be Strong, I know you are scared, so am I, this is totally not cool" said Yasyamon taking Kae and placing her on his shoulder "let's give each strength" he know she needed to help his partner to deal with her fear or else they were all dead.

-Location Unknown-

He woke up, very little light was in the room he was in, only the flicker candle that was above the door, Izzy was confused, he didn't know where he was and how he got there "Hello" he called out into the darkness, and there wasn't any answer, he got up to search his surroundings, there was no door to the room he was in, "where am I" he called out only to only hear an echo of his own voice.

-To Be Continued-

Will Alexandria find their way to The Juggernaut, is the castle that Seira and the others are heading the same place, and where is Izzy being held captive, please tuned into the next Digimon Digital Keepers to find out?


	19. Fear or No Fear

Digimon Keepers Episode 19 "Fear or No Fear"

Izzy called out once more into the darkness, with no answer coming, he slumped against falling into despair, he was alone, and he didn't like, he had no idea where he was or if he will ever be rescued.

"Oh the brain doesn't like the darkness" said a laughing voice, it come from the darkness and seemed to be coming from all around Izzy, and then she appeared, Ushasmon was now standing in front of him.

her presences for some reason calmed him, even though he she was evil, Izzy looked into her eyes, and felt his fears vanish, and all that was left was serenity, as slipped a dark ring onto his arm.

"You know what to do, we need this translated" said Ushasmon, she placed a laptop in Izzy's lap, and then vanished seemingly by walking through a wall. "Once you helped with this, maybe you can help me with something too"

Silver masked figure was waiting for her outside; he was watching Izzy as he started typing away at the laptop Ushasmon just gave him. "I hope he's as smart as we were told" he said not even looking at Ushasmon as she walked by him.

-Outside the Creepy Mansion-

"I still don't like the looks of this place" said Yasyamon; he was holding his partner Kae's hand, as they followed the others.

"I don't care what you don't like, I don't even care if you come along" said Seira ignoring the look her own digimon partner was giving her, and preventing her from speaking her mind.

The sound of laughter started up all around them, many different voices screaming out in horrendous hysterics, like the forest around them was making fun of them, and it seemed like it was getting closer to where they were, then it suddenly stopped blasted them in the face with a huge gust of wind.

Kae dropped to her knees, and started to whimper, she had cracked under the pressure, her partner Yasyamon helped up, placing her on his shoulder, as she sobbed. "Calm down little surfer, I'll protect you remember" said Yasyamon, he smiled at his partner.

"I am starting to think we might be better getting more people where" Kae said shaking from fright.

"No we can handle this we don't need to get anyone else" said Seira turning around, and glaring at Kae, who she was growing more frustrated with by the minute, the child in her opinion was getting in her way of her finishing this mission

Rika stepped in between Seira and Kae "this seems too dangerous for just the four of us to handle Kae might be right about this, and you might be thinking with your Ego again, Seira"

Seira smirked at Rika "Ok fine be cowards I can do this all by myself" she turned away from them and ran toward the castle, and going in the front door.

-Inside-

Alexandria breathed heavily, as she had dodged another attack from the mysterious wall creature, which had suddenly appeared when they reached the end of what seemed like an endless hallway,

Kari had barely dodged as well, and it Gatomon head on knocking her into a wall leaving her unconscious,

Henry stared in disbelief as it appeared like the walls of the room were trying to kill them, him and Terriermon, watched from the hallway trying to think of what to now.

The walls cracked into what appeared to be a face, its white fangs were made out of mirror shards, it howled with rage, and charged at Kari, and slammed face first into a wall as it missed, when she had managed by luck to dodge it, it shattered, and reformed, it's eyes were glowing red with dark flames.

-Flash back-

Alexandria stood at the front door of her; she was calling out, but no sound was coming from her, the house seemed empty, every inch was covered in cob webs, she walked through it's calling out more but no one replied. In the distance was a familiar silhouette, she ran up to it.

-Present-

Her flashback was interrupted by the howl of the monster that threatened to consume her, and the people who had been captured with her, but everything seemed familiar to her, like she had gone through this before, and it was bringing up memories she rather have not remembered, she carried Metalkoromon wishing he would Digivolve, she felt defenseless without him, she screamed out without realizing, MetalKoromon glowed, and the monster looked away, MetalKoromon Digivolved into Hagurumon, Alexandria stared, she never thought her partner would Digivolve ever again.

The monster separated itself from the wall the plaster cracking as it did so, it left a hole in the wall as it did so, it charged at Kari, it knocked aside Gatomon, as jumped in its way to protect her partner, and it continued its charge.

Henry watch in horror as he couldn't do anything, his partner was too weak to take on that thing, and pulled a card out of his pocket, he swiped it through his digivice, Terriermon Digivolve into Gargomon, he blasted the wall monster, knocking it into the adjacent wall, and away from Kari.

Gatomon Digivolves to Angewomon, and blasts the wall all the way another room, through the hole it smashed in the wall when Terriermon had attacked it.

Hagurumon glided quickly into the room, and hit it with some sort of gear, and it became completely still, then the wall monster began to bash itself to pieces, shrieking as it did so, Kari , Alexandria, and Henry watched in horror as the wall monster tore itself to shreads.

The wails of the monster faded as it crumpled into pieces, and vaporized into its digital data it was made from, They all turned where the hole was, the one that the monster made crashing into it, it was gone, replaced by a seemingly untouched one, which had no damage at all.

"This is completely insane" said Kari beginning to doubt they would ever get out of this place, first seemingly never ending corridors, monsters that come out of the walls, and now regenerating walls, her resolve was crumbling with each set back, she had to be strong for them, she looked at their digimon and fellow Digidestined, and her strength returned to her.

Gatomon turned Kari and smiled "Bring it on, I have plenty of lives, we will find our way out of this place" she then licked her paw.

-Somewhere else in the mansion-

Seira walked into a narrow hallway followed by Bise, Kae, and Rika, with all their digimon partners except Metalgreymon, who was too big to fit through the entrance anyway, this place still gave Kae the keeps, she was being comforted by Yasyamon, who had her on his shoulder, and Rika was observing her surroundings with a calm but wary resolve, Seira didn't seem to care about anything but getting this mission done, and Bise didn't seem care about anything at all, or even any worry about leaving his partner Metalgreymon behind.

The signal for Juggernaut were coming from down a long hallway, that seemed to go on forever, and probably did from there being no sign of any doors being at the end of it, hopefully there were adjacent doors, and this didn't seem like a trap at.

"Yeah not a trap at all" said Kae adjusting her goggles nervously, this was her way of keeping herself calm, she was reminding herself that a leader should lead by example, and never to show fear to you team mates or the enemy, for the battle ahead everyone needs strength, and resolve, even though everyone else didn't seem nervous at all to her, Kae suddenly turned back, "Guys where is the main lobby" she had noticed that the hallway looked the same both ways, like the front door that room had disappeared, this was a trap I know, and Seira had lead them into it, this was her fault for she should have lead instead of letting Seira do so.

"Your right its gone too" said Rika with Renamon appearing by her side.

"I can't find any way out either, I am sorry" said Renamon giving an expression of failing her master.

"Don't give it any thought, all we need to do is find the digimon that doing this and take care of them and this place will fade like a bad memory" said Rika with confidence in her statement, and look reassuringly at Renamon.

"I'll Continue to look around" Renamon as she nodded then vanished once more, like she hadn't been there to begin with.

Rika looked back at the rest of the group, and then noticed that Seira had continued while the others had stopped when she did to speak with Renamon. "That Stupid girl is going to get herself killed, we need to stick together.

-Kari, Alexandria, and Henry-

They finally reached the end of the hallway, after several hours, there was so far no monster to attack them in this room, it was almost completely empty except in the center of the room was a Piano and on the wall to the left was a mirror, suddenly Andromon appeared in front of the piano, and started playing.

"Andromon" asked Kari, as she stepped toward the piano, wary of the situation, and confused about what was going on.

Andromon tried to turn around, but was forced back around by a pair of hands that had her were coming from the piano, and they were the ones making him play, "please help me" was all he was able to say before another hands covered his month.

Kari stared in horror; she ran up and tried to free Andromon, only to get slapped aside by one of the hands, which proceeded to pin her against the a mirror and through like it was some sort of portal, Hands filled the room suddenly, with one going into the chest of Andromon, and with a yell, he was destroyed, all the hand shove both Alexandria, and Henry through the same mirror it put Kari through.

-Seira, Rika, Kae, and Bise –

Rika ran up to Seira, "What is your problems, we need to stick together" she said grabbing her by the shoulder.

"No I can do this all by myself, I don't need any tag a longs only me and my partner are going forward, you guys will only get in my way" said Seira turning her around to face Rika, annoyance in her expression, and some fear showed in the tone of her voice.

"Cutt the bravado, I know you are just as scared as the rest of us, you don't need to pretend to be strong" said Rika after taking a measure of Seira.

"You know nothing, I fear absolutely nothing, now go away, leave this place, and I will take care of it my pure genius, can handle this problem, you are not needed" said Seira, now glaring angrily at Rika.

"No you are not doing this alone, I use to be very much like you, thinking I can do everything by myself, even without my partner, I nearly lost Renamon because of this attitude, do you want to lose Tenshimon like you almost did before, you don't seem to care about her at all" said Rika snapping back at Seira, returning the other glare.

"Don't we have more important things to take care of?" said Kae stepping in between Rika and Seira, she looked from one to the other, looking somewhat confused, she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yes this is totally bogus, we need to get focused on this situation, before We ourselves like, need rescuing" said Yasyamon scratching his long ears.

"It doesn't matter to me at all, let them be spastic, it doesn't change my misery, and the darkness in my life" said Bise, who was for some reason playing around with a knife, before slipping it back in his pocket.

"Whatever you can do whatever you want, I don't care" said Seira marching off, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her as she did.

While following the others, Kae passed a mirror, and swore she saw Kari in it, she back up and no one was there, she stared at it for a few moments, before shrugging it off as her just seeing something that wasn't actually had been there, she ran to catch up with the others.

Everything was scary in this place, Rika never wanted to enter this place, it gave her the same feeling as when she had encountered Icedemimon, and it gave her a chill down her spine even if it wasn't actually cold, it just gave her a bad feeling, and their teams so called leader had led them right into a trap, Kae would have been a better even with her inexperience, she seemingly had more instinct then Seira, Every inch of this hallway seemed alive in some way like there, it creaked from all directions.

-Kari, Alexandria, Henry-

Kari looked back at the mirror, she had just came through, she saw the others come through after her, and Andromon's death, she got up, then crumpled to her knees, Tears flowing down her cheeks "Andromon" she yelled in horror.

Alexandria was the first back to her feet, she looked at Kari "You are so pathetic, showing your enemy weakness, this is not the way of the solder, get up and wipe those tears away now"

"Hey don't talk to her that way, Andromon was her friend, and he was just killed right in front of her, what would you do if someone important was killed"

Henry's words echoed in her mind, almost making her lose her resolve "I can talk to her anyway I see fit, a solder shows no fear, or emotion in the battlefield or in an enemy stronghold, they stay strong" said Alexandria locking eyes with Henry.

"She is right calm down, Henry" said Kari wiping away the tears in her eyes "We have to… Mourn after we get out of her. "She turned to see Kae standing on the other side of another mirror, she ran up to it, but it suddenly went black.

"You saw that too, they might have sent others to look for us" said Henry turning to a Alexandria, who nodded in agreement with him.

They passed a painting, of what appeared to be a man screaming, its eyes followed them without them noticing it as they walked by it, when they were a good distance, its face morphed into a metal skull, it smiled at "Humans, the worst is yet to come, you will slumber in darkness, like the pathetic masses of organics you are" it said before fading into painting.

Alexandria turned back thinking she heard something, she listen to see if she would hear something again, but there was nothing, she turn around and continued on, maybe she had imagined something out of fear, when there had been nothing, all she had heard now was the creaking in the walls, which was putting her on edge, she wished she remembered why this place seemed so familiar to her, it will come to her eventually hopefully before it was too late.

-To Be Continued-

Will they escape mansion of Horrors, or will be taken by the monster in the painting to find out please tune into the next digimon, Digital keepers.


End file.
